I Will Try To Fix You
by Miss Magic 101
Summary: George is a broken man after Fred dies. Hermione is hurting too. They are drawn together after Hermione promised Fred before he died that she would look after George. Secrets will be revealed as two broken hearted people become closer, united in grief. Will Fred's death bring them together and make them fall in love and find happiness again? Rated for later chapters
1. A Broken Man

**~ CHAPTER ONE ~**

**A BROKEN MAN**

George Weasley was a broken man. He would never be the same again, and he knew it. The final battle for Hogwarts was over, You-Know-Who had been defeated and Harry Potter and his friends were being treated like heroes. By all rights everyone should have been happy, there was no more danger in the world, the war was over and Hogwarts could be restored to its former glory. For the most part, the people milling around the castle were happy, even if they were all a bit stunned or shell shocked considering what had just unfolded around them. Most people were happy, with the exception of the entire Weasley family, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter. They had lost so much in the final battle that the euphoria surrounding them was a mist, so far away that it didn't matter; they were lost in their grief. The casualties of the final battle were Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, and Fred Weasley.

Every member of the Weasley family and their close friends was clustered around the three bodies sobbing, wailing, desperately trying to do anything to bring the three people that had made the ultimate sacrifice back to life. Everyone that was apart from George Weasley, who couldn't bring himself to be anywhere near those three bodies, anywhere near that one body in particular, anywhere near the body of his twin brother Fred.

When George had heard the terrible, life changing news that Fred was dead, he had momentarily forgotten the events around him, as he prayed for this news that everyone was telling him to be wrong. He had raced towards The Great Hall, tears streaming down his face already, not stopping for anyone or anything. When George finally entered The Great Hall, causing a great bustle of noise, he saw his whole family clustered in a corner. He had refused to believe that Fred was dead even then, even when the hope was draining away, slowly and tortuously. Then George walked forward, unable to bring himself to run, finally reaching his family after what seemed like an eternity. George remembered the moment so clearly, even through the grief that now clouded his mind, the way they had all turned to look at him, pity and grief etched on each one of their faces. Harry Potter had been the first to speak as the other Weasleys were inconsolable.

"I'm so sorry George, Fred, he's gone," he had said in a soft voice.

With that Harry had stepped out of George's way and George saw the worst thing he had ever seen, Fred's body, lifeless and cold. As the reality of his brother's death sunk in at that very moment, George had felt a small part of his soul cry out, as if a small part of he himself had died along with Fred.

Now, George was sat away from his family, away from his twin's body, away from the world, wanting desperately for what he had just seen to not be true. However, deep down George knew Fred was gone, he had felt it inside himself, it was true that twins had a connection unlike any other, but he knew none went deeper than the one he and Fred had shared.

No one had come up to George since they had seen him enter the Great Hall, he guessed they did not know what to say to him, after all, no one else he knew was a twin, no one else would understand the sense of loss he felt, the sense of loneliness, the feeling you would never be whole again. George had noticed people coming and going from the Great Hall giving him looks full of pity, and that made him feel even worse, because that would not bring Fred back, nothing would. George had simply sat on the windowsill for the past hour or so, lost in his own thoughts, his sense of time and place dulled, nothing really sinking in, as he wondered how he would carry on without the person that had been there since day one. George truly was a broken man, without Fred he felt like nothing, and so did everything else as well.

George had not noticed the one other person that was sat all alone in the Great Hall; Hermione Granger. He had no reason to notice her really; he was too wrapped up in his own grief, and didn't think that Hermione would make any difference to that fact. So George stayed cocooned in his cloud of grief unaware of the small, curly haired girl stealing surreptitious glances at George every so often, as if watching him, making sure that he didn't disappear as his brother had.

Like George, Hermione Granger was sat alone, away from the people that had surrounded her for so long, away from the people that had become her surrogate family when she was younger, and now the only family she had left, thanks to the fact it had been necessary for her to cast an unbreakable memory charm on her parents to protect them from Voldemort, and in the process making them forget her existence. Hermione had seen Fred's body, seen him die, been by his side when the last laugh had left his eyes, had cried the first tears for him that anyone would, and now missed him more than she missed anyone else who had died. Hermione felt totally alone and abandoned, she felt like she had no one to turn to in the world to cry with, to understand her grief, after all, no one knew just how close friends her and Fred Weasley had become; Hermione doubted even if George knew.

Hermione had met Fred during her first year at Hogwarts, when she had felt like she didn't fit in anywhere, when she felt out of her depth, like she didn't belong. The day she had met Fred had been horrible for Hermione, she had been laughed at for getting all of the answers right in Transfiguration again, so when it came to the end of the day Hermione decided to skip dinner and made her way to her safe haven; the library. As per usual Hermione had completed all of her homework and so she could afford to have a night off from work and sit down with a good book. She perused the shelves, running her fingers over the spines of the leather-bound books, feeling more at home than she ever thought she would. Hermione's hands came to rest on a tatty book with golden writing on the spine entitled _The History of Healing Tactics_. Hermione had great ambitions to be a Healer and had already read this particular book, but always found it nice to reread books, just to make sure she had absorbed all the knowledge possible. Once she had found her book Hermione settled herself down on one of the comfortable sofas, and began to read, rapidly transporting herself to her own world.

"Why aren't you at dinner?" Hermione heard someone ask in a soft voice after a short period of time.

Hermione looked up to find one of the red-headed Weasley twins looking down at her, a warm expression on his face. Hermione had heard about the notoriety of the Weasley twins and their propensity for practical jokes, so she had wisely kept her distance from them, and even now she found herself shrinking back into the chair. Hermione studied the Weasley in front of her, trying to figure out which twin it was. She had noticed small differences between Fred and George that other people would not have, including the fact that George was ever so marginally shorter than Fred and also Fred had more freckles than George on his arms. Hermione realised that Fred was stood in front of her, but she was still hesitant so she questioned,

"Fred?"

"Very good," mused the twin "you're one of a rare bunch of people that can tell me and my brother apart. Maybe it's true what they say; you really are the smartest witch of your age."

At the mention of this nickname she seemed to have coined, Hermione flinched slightly, a fact that did not go unnoticed by Fred, whose eyes widened slightly as he felt himself suddenly overcome by a wave of pity for the young girl in front of him.

"What do you want Fred?" Hermione asked nervously, hoping he wasn't here to make fun of her.

"I just wondered why you weren't at dinner," said Fred.

"Didn't feel like it," said Hermione honestly, but still in a sheepish voice.

"Not sure I believe you Hermione," said Fred matter-of-factly "I think you're hungry really, you're obviously not here like me because you have homework to finish, I think you're avoiding everyone else because they tease you."

"How did you know?" asked Hermione, shocked.

"Not everyone in this school is out to tease you Hermione," said Fred "some of us are just observant and are in awe of your intelligence, and wish that people wouldn't tease you."

"Well everyone I've met so far has teased me," said Hermione, in a dejected voice "except you obviously."

"Why?" asked Fred kindly.

"Because I got all the answers right in Transfiguration again," whispered Hermione sadly.

"Don't worry about it Hermione," sighed Fred, kneeling next to her 'they're just jealous of you that's all."

"Really?" asked Hermione, not quite believing it.

"Yeah," said Fred "they wish they were as brilliant as you so they tease you."

"You think I'm brilliant?" Hermione asked, astounded, her eyes widening.

"Yeah," said Fred truthfully "and I see everyone creep to you when they need help like they haven't teased you and you're so nice you help them and then they go back to teasing you."

Hermione looked down at her hands when Fred said that, ashamed because she knew she was weak for helping people that teased her, but she wanted to belong, and the only way she could think to do that was to help people and ignore the teasing.

"I'm so weak," said Hermione sadly, voicing her thoughts "I should say no."

"No Hermione," said Fred, gently "you're not weak, not at all. You're so strong, the fact that you can get up and keep going despite the teasing proves that."

"I don't know how much longer I can take it," Hermione said, more to herself "I might just leave."

Fred was shocked to hear Hermione say that, shocked to see the tears in her eyes that resulted in it. It filled him with anger at the fact that people's senseless teasing was causing this brilliant young girl to consider leaving where she belonged, and it hurt him that his own younger brother had been involved too.

"Hermione listen to me," he said firmly "I want you to promise me you won't leave. You belong here, there is no doubt about that, and if you leave then the people teasing you have won and this school will have lost a great witch. You can't let them win, the best thing you can do is laugh in their faces, keep going and beat them all in all the tests. George and I will look after you and make sure no one hurts you, eventually it will settle down and you will find friends I promise, and whether you do or by some cruel miracle you don't, I'll always be around, so please promise me you won't leave."

"You really mean that?" asked Hermione, a small smile forming on her lips.

"Yes," said Fred "now promise me you won't leave."

"I promise," said Hermione "thank you Fred."

"No problem," said Fred smiling "now how about we go to dinner."

Hermione nodded and followed Fred to the Great Hall, slightly nervous. They both got some funny looks as they entered the Great Hall, but Fred didn't seem to notice them as he led Hermione over to George, who smiled warmly Hermione instantly felt at ease and that was the start of a friendship between Hermione and the Weasley twins, particularly Hermione and Fred. From that moment on Hermione and Fred spent time together whenever they could, Fred had been right and Hermione had become friends with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, but that didn't stop Hermione and Fred making time for each other. Fred had been there for Hermione on many occasions, particularly after Draco Malfoy had called her a Mudblood and after Ron had started dating Lavender. Hermione knew that she would miss the constant presence of Fred in her life now he was gone, and she didn't know what to do without him.

Hermione was jolted out her reverie and memories of when she and Fred had first met by the noise of people moving around. She let the tears clear from her eyes as she focused and noticed that everyone in the party mourning Fred, Lupin and Tonks was leaving the Great Hall. Hermione was about to get up to leave when she noticed that George Weasley was still sat on the other side of the wall, his head in his hands, seemingly forgotten by his grieving family, who all seemed to be in pairs with their respective partners. Hermione immediately felt sorry for George, she was in pain and hurting from Fred's death, but she couldn't even begin to imagine how George felt. Fred and George and been inseparable, had even started up a successful business together, and now George was alone, and Hermione knew he felt like half of him was missing.

Hermione sat still for a second, letting the Great Hall empty of the last pair, in Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, who glanced back at Fred's body before leaving, and then she wondered if she should go over to George to see how he was. Hermione sat for what felt like forever wondering what she was going to say to George, nothing she could say was going to make it better and she knew it, but Hermione decided she had to go and see if he needed anything at the very least, she owed it to both Fred and George for everything they had done for her, and on a slightly more selfish note perhaps, she wanted to make sure George wasn't going to disappear like Fred had.

Hermione made her decision and got up slowly, again blinking tears out of her eyes, refusing to look at the three covered bodies to her left as she started walking across the hall towards George. Hermione could hear the pad of her trainers on the floor of the Great Hall and this only served to remind her of the quietness that surrounded her, and the everlasting presence of death, which upset her even more, making her realise she needed to get out of here and get George out of here too.

George heard the soft pad of trainers walking towards him, but he refused to take his head out of his hands. He didn't want to see anyone, no matter who it was. After a short time George felt a presence standing in front of him, and the padding of trainers had stopped. George didn't know who it was stood in front of him, he knew no one had said anything to him and was quite aware they had all left the Great Hall a few minutes later, so he was quite shocked when he heard Hermione's soft voice utter gently,

"George?"

George shifted slightly and moved his hands away from his face, to find a blurred picture of his dirty jeans looking back at him. He sniffled loudly and blinked the tears away, taking a deep breath and then eventually looking up at Hermione. George noticed Hermione looked almost as bad as he was sure he looked, her hair was all knotted, she had various cuts on her arms and face and her eyes were red and bloodshot, while her cheeks were streaked with tears.

"I know I can't say anything to make how you feel better," said Hermione in a remarkably strong voice after taking a shuddering breath "but just know I'm here if you want to talk. I want to sit with someone and everyone else has gone, so I hope you don't mind if I sit next to you."

Hermione sat down despite George's silence and George found himself not minding her presence as much as he thought he would. Suddenly George felt like he wasn't alone in his grief, sure no one would be able to understand the depth of his grief but he still didn't want to be alone.

"He's gone," said George hoarsely, not recognising his own voice.

"He is," said Hermione, her voice catching slightly "I'm sorry George, Fred was a good person."

"Doesn't bring him back though does it?" said George, instantly regretting the venomous tone of his voice "sorry."

Hermione looked at George, who looked back at her, his eyes pleading her not to leave him, and she gently put her hand over his, squeezing it comfortingly.

"I can't even imagine how much it hurts," whispered Hermione "I'm hurting more than I ever have, so your pain must be about ten times mine."

"I feel like half of me has died," murmured George, tears falling again as Hermione squeezed his hand "it's not fair Hermione."

"I know," said Hermione sadly, feeling her eyes heat up with tears as well.

"He loved you, you know," said George after a short pause "more than anything, but he never knew how to tell you, he was going to do it after the war."

George's sudden confession about how Fred had felt caused Hermione's heart to shatter as she realised she had felt the same way about Fred and now he would never know. Tears poured down her cheeks and she shook slightly as she fought to control her emotions.

"I loved him too," whispered Hermione through tears "how much did you know about us?"

"Everything," said George numbly "he didn't even need to tell me, we had a connection unlike any other."

Hermione was aware of the sadness in George's voice and the sadness rising in her own heart, as her eyes filled with tears and sobs wracked her body. Hermione looked at George and noticed her was going through exactly the same thing as her, and Hermione did the only thing that made sense, she put her arm around George, feeling him pull her closer to him and he rested his head on her shoulder and she did the same with is shoulder, and they cried together.

After what felt like an eternity Hermione and George both calmed down and regarded each other sadly, still strangely comfortable in each other's arms. Hermione glanced at the three figures covered in black cloth sadly and then back at George who had his head down again.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" asked Hermione, wiping her eyes.

"OK," sighed George releasing Hermione from his arms.

With that George stood up, and Hermione followed suit, noticing that George still hung his head, stood with his shoulders hunched and just looked all-round defeated. Hermione stepped towards him, noticing he was at least a foot taller than her and said,

"Come on George, I know it's hard, but I'll look after you."

"You won't leave?" asked George, almost pleadingly "please don't leave."

"I won't," said Hermione kindly "we'll get through this together."

"Can we go somewhere else?" asked George sadly "I don't think I can be in here much longer."

"Of course," said Hermione, glad that George had suggested it "where do you want to go?"

"The Quidditch Pitch?" asked George.

"OK," said Hermione, as she and George started walking together.

Within no time Hermione and George had reached the doors of the Great Hall at which point George turned back to where Fred's body lay, went to say something, stopped himself, and turned back to Hermione, tears in his eyes. Hermione gently took George's hand, squeezed it and led him out of the Great Hall and out of the castle, beginning the slow walk to the Quidditch Pitch.


	2. The Quidditch Pitch

**Hi, this is the second chapter of my new George and Hermione story. I really enjoyed writing this chapter although I'm sorry it took ages for me to update. Hope you enjoy it, let me know what you think!**

**DISCLAIMER: (Because I forgot in the last chapter) I do not own Harry Potter. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**~ CHAPTER TWO ~**

**THE QUIDDITCH PITCH**

Hermione and George walked quietly towards the Quidditch Pitch, ignoring students milling around outside and coming up to them to congratulate them, they were in no mood to celebrate; they just wanted to be alone. The giant hoops of the Quidditch Pitch rose on the horizon providing a slightly comforting sight for George, who had always felt safe here. The sun was just setting, bathing the Quidditch Pitch in a dark orange glow as George and Hermione walked to the centre of it, and sat down together, both lost in their own thoughts.

"Thank you for staying with me Hermione," said George sadly "I miss him so much"

"Me too," said Hermione, just as sadly "he asked me to look after you if anything ever happened to him."

"He did?" asked George.

"Yeah," said Hermione hesitating slightly, as she was quite aware that what she was about to tell George would upset him "he asked me again just before he died as well."

George looked at Hermione with the saddest eyes she had ever seen, and it broke her heart all over again as she realised just how much George missed Fred and also how much she missed Fred as well. She missed Fred's laugh and his caring nature most of all, and she didn't know when she would ever get over it.

"You were with him before he died?" asked George quietly, jolting Hermione out of her thoughts.

"Yeah," said Hermione, her voice quivering slightly "sorry I didn't tell you before. I was fighting some Death Eaters, I'm not sure who, I can't remember, and they put the C-Cruciatus curse on me. All I remember was the curse stopping and seeing Fred kneeling next to me, he said something but I don't know what it was and the next thing I know there was a curse shot just above my head crumbling the wall and I felt Fred pushing me out the way. I tried to pull him with me but the rubble fell on him. He was in so much pain, I've never seen him cry before but he cried so much, he was so scared, he told me to look after you, he knew he was going to die and wanted someone to look after you. I promised him I would and then he went quiet and that's when the life left his eyes. I cried and cried and cried, didn't even move. The Death Eaters had left in the explosion and I sat with Fred for ages until Kingsley came and found us, then the next thing I remember is seeing your family all running in, including you, running past me to Fred, no one else knows I was with him when he died, I couldn't bring myself to tell them, I thought you would all blame me."

Hermione was now openly sobbing and had drawn her knees up to her chest, making her as small as possible. George sat next to her, unable to talk, with tears in his eyes as he observed the girl in front of him.

"Hermione?" he questioned gently, as his voice shook with tears.

"I'm sorry George," said Hermione, tears pouring down her cheeks "I should have come to find you I know, but Fred begged me not to go! He was so scared I couldn't bear to leave him alone!"

Hermione looked at George through tear stained eyes, glinting chocolate orbs that bore deep into his soul. Hermione could not see a trace of anger in George's expression like she thought she would have, instead she could just see sadness, dejection, true loneliness that she knew no one else could understand, even herself. George meanwhile was regarding Hermione with sad eyes as he realised she had been affected by his brother's death almost as much as he had. George felt no anger towards Hermione as she feared, instead he found himself feeling some form of what could only be described as admiration. Admiration for the fact that she had managed to stay strong for Fred when he needed someone the most, admiration that she had stayed with him despite the potential dangers that were around them at that point. With that in mind George moved closer to Hermione and gently placed his hand over hers, interlacing their fingers. George was surprised when Hermione leaned closer to him resting her head on his shoulder.

"Sorry," she mumbled, when she realised George was watching her.

"Don't be," said George in a voice thick with tears "it's nice to be this close to someone again, nice to have someone next to me."

"Are you angry?" asked Hermione quietly "that I didn't come and get you I mean, when Fred died."

"No," answered George truthfully, although he couldn't keep the sadness out of his voice that seemed to always be present and he noticed a stray tear crawling down his cheek as well "you did the right thing, I couldn't bear the thought of him dying alone, I'm so relieved someone was with him when I wasn't and I hope you understand what I mean when I say I'm glad it was you. I know you would have stayed calm even while he wasn't, I know you would have stayed with him; I know you would have helped him as much as possible. Thank you Hermione."

"For what?" asked Hermione, bewildered.

"For staying with him while he died," said George sadly, looking at the floor so Hermione wouldn't see the tears threatening to fall.

"It's OK," said Hermione sadly "I was never going to leave him, not after everything he's done for me."

"I know you two were great friends," said George, looking up at Hermione and wiping his tears away before doing something that surprised both of them and wrapping his arm around Hermione's shoulders "you were the one person apart from me that probably knew the real Fred."

"Knew that he still slept with a teddy bear called Barney?" said Hermione, a small smile forming on her lips as she remembered these fond memories "knew that when Ginny got taken into the Chamber of Secrets he threw himself into finding out how to get down there? Knew that his favourite colour is green, that his favourite food is spaghetti Bolognese, knew that the one thing you could say to upset him was about your mum? Knew that his absolute deepest darkest fear was leaving you alone or being left alone? Yeah I knew him."

"He was my brother, my best friend, my twin, my other half," said George in a broken voice "and now he's not here. I don't feel right Hermione, I don't feel whole, I feel empty."

"I know George," said Hermione soothingly "I can't even imagine how you're feeling right now, and I know it doesn't seem like it at the moment but you will heal over time. It will take time, I'm not going to deny that, but eventually you will be all right again."

"I feel like I died too Hermione," whispered George "how can that be fixed?"

"Someone needs to show you how to live again," answered Hermione "and I promise you every step of the way, every tear, every hug, every moment of sorrow, happiness and anger I will be here to help you if you want me to."

"I couldn't think of anyone better," said George honestly "as long as you don't mind?"

"Of course I don't," said Hermione "we can look after each other."

This earned a small, watery smile from George, which shocked Hermione but heartened her at the same time. She had always been good friends with George and in some way she was glad to have someone to share her grief with, being with someone, and especially someone she knew so well made the pain she was feeling just a tiny bit easier, and Hermione thought that maybe George felt the same.

Hermione and George spent the next hour or so reminiscing about Fred. Hermione made a rule that it had to be happy memories, which George thought was a good idea as he hoped it would help him forget his grief for a little while. George told Hermione about getting the first product right for Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes. The memory made George smile as he remembered trying the Skiving Snackboxes and them working for the first time. He remembered Fred's look of glee as George's nose poured with blood and then stopped immediately, as soon as the purple end of the sweet was forced into his mouth. George remembered how both he and Fred had finally believed that their shop could finally happen for real and told Hermione about all the plans they had made for it, and how they had accomplished them all, how they were so happy to finally make their parents proud and how they had planned to expand at some point.

Hermione was glad to see George happy again, somehow George being upset made her hurt even more. He had always seemed like such a jovial and happy person that seeing him cry was as hard as seeing Fred cry, it was like some permanent happiness had left the world when Fred or George cried, so Hermione was glad George was smiling, even if it would only be for a short time.

"So what's your happy memory Hermione?" asked George curiously.

"I don't know, there are so many," said Hermione truthfully "it's difficult to pick just one."

"I know," said George wistfully.

"Oh I know!" said Hermione happily "there was the time in my fifth year, so your seventh that me and Fred went on a picnic."

"You and Fred went on a picnic?" asked George, surprised he hadn't heard this story before.

"Yeah," said Hermione, smiling at the memory "it was before Umbridge had banned Quidditch and Gryffindor had just won a match against Slytherin. There was a massive party that night and as you know I'm not really a fan of big parties, so because the library had closed by this point I ended up sat outside the Common Room reading, anyway I was there reading and Fred came out of the Common Room looking fed up so I asked him what was wrong. He told me he wasn't a fan of parties and that he was worried about your mum and dad because they hadn't sent a letter yet that week. I tried to reassure him but it was difficult, I know how much your parents mean to you, so I suggested we go for a walk to get away from everything. Fred agreed and somehow we ended up by the lake, having miraculously avoided all of Umbridge's security. Fred had brightened up at that point and told me the only way he wanted to celebrate the victory was with me, so we should have a picnic, and before I could even agree or disagree there was a picnic basket filled with all my favourite foods. We talked for hours and hours until the sun came up and then we somehow got back to the Common Room and our dormitories without any trouble. It was just fantastic, it made me so happy."

"I never knew that happened," said George, smiling "thank you for this Hermione."

"For what?" asked Hermione.

"For making me smile," said George simply "it still hurts so much, but somehow when you're around I know I'll be all right eventually."

"It will take time George," said Hermione gently "for everyone to heal, for both of us to heal, but you and I can do this together, I know that."

George let his hand rest on Hermione's and interlaced their fingers gently, a sign of strength and unity for both of them while they were still hurting inside.

"It's not fair," sighed George, to no one in particular.

"I know," whispered Hermione, giving George's hand a gentle squeeze "the only thing we can hold onto is that Fred is up there watching us and looking out for us."

Hermione and George both glanced up at the sky each lost in their own memories of Fred, and the hole that his absence created in both of their lives. They were so lost in their own worlds that neither of them noticed a dark, solitary figure walk onto the Quidditch Pitch, smirking nastily. The solitary figure approached Hermione and George stopping just behind them and saying in a voice laced with a threatening undertone,

"Well this is cosy."

At the sound of Ron's voice Hermione stiffened slightly, nerves overtaking her, a fact which did not go unnoticed by George. He thought it was strange for Hermione to react in this way to a man who was supposedly one of her best friends, but he thought that there must be an explanation for it, so thought he would see how the situation played out.

"So Hermione," said Ron, in a sneering voice George had never heard him use before "you're here, I'm here, what are we going to do now?"

Ron touched Hermione's shoulder and wound a lock of her hair around his finger in a threatening way, and once again Hermione flinched, but this time she moved closer to George, and this meant George was now fully alert regarding Ron's behaviour, and felt a desire to protect Hermione.

"Well Hermione," whispered Ron, bringing his face down so it was level with hers "I bet you thought you were safe, but your little protector isn't here anymore is he? He's in the Great Hall, he can't protect you now Hermione. What's wrong? Are you scared?"

"L-leave me alone Ron," said Hermione, her voice visibly trembling.

"Oh we're trying to stand up for ourselves are we?" sneered Ron nastily "you know what happened last time you did that, do you want the same again?"

"N-No," whispered Hermione fearfully "I'm sorry Ron."

"You should be," said Ron in a threatening voice "now Fred isn't here to protect you I can get away with whatever I want."

George listened to Ron and was confused, he never knew that Fred had protected Hermione, he had never had any idea that Hermione even needed protecting from Ron, he had always thought they were going to end up together forever.

"Hermione?" he asked gently "what's going on?"

"Nothing George," said Hermione quietly, trying to maintain a strong voice and demeanour but failing miserably "Ron was just leaving."

"I'm not going anywhere," said Ron in a threatening tone "and you are going to pay for your insolence now your little protector isn't here."

The next few seconds felt to George, like they passed in another horrific blur. He saw the look of genuine fear cross Hermione's face at Ron's last words, and then he saw Ron raise his hand and start bringing it down towards Hermione's face at almost inhuman speed. George saw Hermione flinch back and in that split second he knew what he had to do, and he was on his feet between Ron and Hermione before any of them even knew what had happened.

"What do you think you are doing Ron?" he growled.

"Teaching the little Mudblood here a lesson," said Ron casually, while smirking "I tried to do it in the past but Fred always got in my way; he knew what I wanted and he knew she didn't want it, so he took it upon himself to protect her."

"If I _ever_ here you use language like that again when referring to anyone, but especially Hermione, you will pay," said George in a dangerous voice "and you don't even deserve to mention Fred's name, he died a hero, in more ways than one, as for you little brother? Well, you're a coward Ron."  
"I fought in the war," retorted Ron "what did you do?"

"I fought in the war as well," said George "what I meant was that you are a coward for threatening girls, for threatening to hit them, for making Hermione feel intimidated and for using your own brother's name as a weapon against her."

"She deserves every bit of pain she's going to get in life," said Ron nastily "and the fact that she's a Mudblood has been permanently carved into her skin to remind her that she is worthless and no one will ever love her."

It took all of George's self control not to punch Ron square in the nose at that moment in time; he knew Fred would have done exactly what he was trying not to do, as well as far more; no one upset Hermione when Fred was around, and everyone knew it. Instead George stood in front of Ron with his hands balled into fists at his sides as he took a deep breath, composed himself and then said in a deadly calm voice,

"I think you'd better leave Ron, and just so you know for future reference, Fred might not be here to protect Hermione anymore, but I am, and I swear, just like Fred did, that I will not let you hurt her."

Ron opened his mouth, as if to say something, but then seemed to think better of it and simply stormed away, leaving George and Hermione alone again. George took another deep breath and unclenched his fists as he turned around to check on Hermione, only to find that she had pulled her knees up to her chest in fear and was sobbing uncontrollably. The sight of her in front of him made George want to cry all over again, he hated that his younger brother had made Hermione feel like this, but he also knew she was crying because she missed Fred dearly, perhaps almost as much as George himself did.

George couldn't leave Hermione in this state, he knew that, so he sat down next to her and gently put his arm around her shoulders, watching her body tense at first, but then visibly relax when George spoke to confirm who he was. George pulled Hermione into a tight protective hug, and lifted her into his lap, before rocking her gently backwards and forward and stroking her hair, while Hermione sobbed into his chest. Neither George nor Hermione said anything for a while, although neither of them knew how long it had been before Hermione frantic sobbing subsided to a quiet whimper. During this time George had shed some silent tears, for both his fallen twin and the girl in his lap, so as he looked at Hermione and she gazed back at him, both of their eyes were puffy and glistening with unshed tears.

"Tell me everything," said George in a hoarse voice "about you and Ron and why Fred was protecting you from him. I'm not going to pressure you but I really would like to know, Fred never told me he was protecting you from Ron."

"It started in my fourth year, so your sixth," said Hermione in a voice barely above a whisper "Fred and I were already really close friends and he was already really protective, but Ron had started hinting that he liked me and making…advances towards me. I made it clear to him I didn't like him in that way and saw him only as a brother, but he wouldn't accept it. Things started to get creepy because he would just stare at me for ages or make suggestive comments so I started trying to avoid him. Fred saw what was going on and tried to spend as much time with me as possible, but there were still always times when I was alone with him. Anyway, one night I was walking back from the library after going to pick a book up that Madame Pince had reserved for me and I saw Ron, I tried to avoid him but he wouldn't let me past and he pushed me into an empty classroom and kissed me. I tried to fight him but he was too strong and I could feel his hand going up my blouse. I bit his lip and screamed but he just slapped me and started kissing me again. But then suddenly the weight was taken off me and I slumped onto the floor, and as I looked up I saw Fred punching Ron and shouting, telling him he was never allowed to do anything like that again. Then I remember Fred came to me, picked me up and carried me back to the Common Room, he sat with me for hours while I cried then stayed with me when I fell asleep, and from that day onwards Fred never stopped protecting me from Ron."

"What about the holidays, or when we left Hogwarts?" asked George, curiosity getting the better of him.

"Holidays were never really a problem because there were too many people around for Ron to try anything," said Hermione "but if he did and I was upset then Fred would sit with me again for hours; he even climbed into bed with me once when I had a nightmare in Percy's old room until I fell asleep. He was nervous about leaving Hogwarts and me going to find horcruxes with Harry and Ron because of Ron and what he would do, so we looked into spells that would allow us both to know where the other one was and how they were feeling; like a kind of telepathy, and we used that, first when you left Hogwarts and through my sixth year and then next when I went with Harry and Ron. It meant that Fred knew anything that had happened in my day, and I his, we trusted each other completely with it and if I did have a difficult day while still at Hogwarts Fred would Apparate to Hogsmeade, go through the secret passageway in Honeydukes and meet me in the Room of Requirement to cheer me up. As for when me, Harry and Ron went away, of course he was unable to come and 'visit' but we found a way to send messages to each other in our heads, kind of like telepathic letters to keep us both strong, and it helped us both I think. That's it anyway, and now he's gone Ron gets to do whatever he wants to me."

"No he doesn't," said George strongly "like I said to Ron, Fred might not be here to protect you but I am, Fred would never forgive me if I didn't keep you safe, and I can't let you go through everything alone, as well as I can't go through everything alone too, so what do you say Hermione, we help each other?"

"I'd like that," said Hermione, giving George a small watery smile "we'll get through it together."

"I miss him Hermione," said George sadly, after a short pause as his eyes brimmed with tears "I feel like I'm not whole anymore."

"I can't even imagine how you're feeling George," said Hermione gently "but I will be there I promise, every step of the way we'll be there for each other."

With that George and Hermione hugged each other tightly, both feeling renewed tears enter their eyes as they did so. Sure enough when the friends pulled away from the warm embrace their eyes were shining with tears, which they both knew they were still to shed at another time.

"Shall we go back inside then?" asked Hermione "I'm not sure what's going to happen now but I kind of feel like we should be there."

"I.." started George nervously "I don't want to go into the Great Hall."

"It's all right, we don't have to, we'll go to the Common Room if you want," said Hermione gently "I know there will still be memories there but it might be a bit easier than the Great Hall, what do you think?"

"All right," said George hesitating slightly, scared of his own memories "I think I'll regret it if I don't go back there one last time."

"Me too," said Hermione quietly "shall we go then?"

George nodded slowly and determinedly before standing up and helping Hermione to her feet. They were both still very shaky as their emotions still coursed through their veins but George and Hermione kept a tight hold on each other's hands as they walked towards Hogwarts for one last time.

* * *

**So what did you think? Let me know I love reading reviews. By the way I'm also working on a FredxHermione story called _'Heartbreak Turns to Love'_ so check it out if you want to. I'll try and update quicker next time. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Goodbyes and The Common Room

**Hi, I'm finally back! This chapter has taken a while to write so I'm sorry, but I hope it's worth the wait for you. I hope you enjoy it. I really appreciate all the nice reviews so thank you very much. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**~ CHAPTER THREE ~**

**GOODBYES AND THE COMMON ROOM**

George and Hermione entered Hogwarts through the doors to the main entrance hall. They stood in shock, gripping each other's hands as they surveyed the scene in front of them as this once great castle had turned to ruins in front of them in a matter of hours. Many of the staircases were crumbling and the doors of various classrooms had been shattered, revealing the gruesome sight of more dead bodies yet to be moved to the Great Hall, of students who had hidden from the Death Eaters, but who had unfortunately been found and killed, after most likely being tortured. The sight broke Hermione's heart more than she had ever imagined it would, the place she had called home since she was eleven was crumbling around her, a place, no longer of wonder and magic, but a place of death and despair.

Hermione's eyes filled with tears at the sight before her and she didn't hesitate to let the tears make hot tracks down her cheeks as she glanced at George. Hermione noticed George was more tense than she had ever seen him; he was stood unmoving, his jaw set and his eyes seemingly not seeing what was directly in front of him. However, Hermione saw the tears in the corner of George's eyes and knew he was going through the same emotions as she was, so she wrapped her arms around his torso and moved closer to him. Hermione was surprised but ultimately very reassured when George wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to his chest, as if trying to shield her from the vision in front of them both.

"Shall we go up to the Common Room, George?" asked Hermione quietly, her voice slightly muffled against his chest.

"All right," said George, his voice hoarse and full of despair.

Hermione disengaged herself from George's arms and took his hand in hers before turning towards the staircases, ready to start the long walk to the Common Room. However, just for an instant Hermione looked at George and noticed his head had turned to face the doors which led to the Great Hall.

"George?" Hermione questioned gently, turning to face him "talk to me."

"I think I want to go in there Hermione," said George, in a voice that was so quiet Hermione struggled to hear him "I know I said I didn't earlier, but I think I do, I feel like I want to say goodbye to Fred and tell him I'm going to look after you."

"All right," said Hermione whispered "only if you're sure though."

"I am," said George taking a deep breath "will you come with me?"

"Of course," said Hermione "I'd like to say goodbye to Fred too, he did so much for me, but I kind of felt awkward saying goodbye to him while your family were there, I felt like it wasn't my place."

"You can say goodbye to him any time you want Hermione," said George kindly "you could do it with me there if you want, or I can leave."

"I don't mind you being there," said Hermione "you know everything that went on between us, so you should be there. I don't mind not being there when you say goodbye to him though."

"I want you to be there," said George in a definite tone.

"All right then," said Hermione sadly "shall we go then before everyone comes back again? I know you don't really feel like facing everyone else right now and if I'm honest with myself, neither do I."

George nodded slowly before taking a deep, shuddering breath to calm himself down and grasping Hermione's hand in his, feeling her squeeze his hand in a reassuring manner, just letting him know she was there. Slowly the pair began to walk towards the doors of the Great Hall, each step feeling like a dagger in both of their hearts as they knew exactly what they were going to find. Soon they reached the grand doors of the Great Hall and both George and Hermione turned their gaze to one another. Both could see unshed tears in the other's eyes, but at the same time was determination to say goodbye to Fred on their own, while they still had the chance.

George took a deep breath and pushed open one of the doors before stepping through it with Hermione following a step behind him but still grasping his hand. Nothing much had changed about the Great Hall since they had left it, other than the fact it was now deserted and the charmed ceiling reflected the blackness of the sky outside and the blackness of their moods as well. The only sources of light came from a few candles, still floating around the Great Hall, but it was still enough light for George and Hermione to see the death and destruction before them.

There was no mistaking that this had been a battle scene, or that it would never be the same again. Many of the walls were crumbling around George and Hermione and some of the windows had been shattered, meaning a cold breeze, almost as cold as death itself, but seemingly too cold for the time of year that it was rushed through the Great Hall, eliciting a small shiver from Hermione, causing George to wrap his arm around her shoulder and pull her closer to him; something which Hermione greatly appreciated. The tables which had once symbolised Hogwarts were cracked, broken and scattered around the Hall like they were toys and the floor was dirty with a grimy mixture of dust and blood, something which made George's stomach churn slightly. Lastly there were the bodies, still laid out exactly where they had been earlier that day; three in total, covered by black cloth and shrouded by a dim light from a few candles. The sight of Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin and Fred Weasley lying dead at the end of the Great Hall broke Hermione's heart yet again and she felt tears form in her eyes as she and George started walking towards the bodies. The sounds of their footsteps echoed around the Great Hall, which unnerved them both slightly, as the eerie silence and the presence of death scared them in a way. They reached the bodies faster than either of them thought they would and they immediately approached the body which had red hair sticking out over the top of the sheet, holding their breaths, unsure what to expect, and scared about what they would find.

"You ready Hermione?" asked George, his voice barely a murmur, but which still reverberated around the room.

Hermione took a deep breath and nodded as she and George knelt down and George removing the cloth covering Fred's face. Hermione couldn't stop the tears from falling then; Fred looked so peaceful and content, almost like he was sleeping, and it broke Hermione's heart to know that he would never wake up. A sob escaped Hermione's throat just as one seemed to wrack George's body as well, so Hermione did the only thing she could think of and pulled George into a hug, which he instantly returned, while the two broken souls cried together once again.

Eventually George disengaged himself from his embrace with Hermione, tears still pouring down his cheeks, sobs still wracking his body. The ending of the embrace had earned a small whimper from Hermione, which drew George's attention instantly to the crying girl next to him. George could see Hermione was suffering the effects of Fred's death just as much as he was, she felt alone in the world, she and Fred had shared a bond that was incomparable to anyone else, and that bond had been broken, leaving Hermione to feel just as broken; which was exactly how George was feeling. George sighed deeply and manoeuvred himself so he was sat, rather than knelt on the floor and then pulled Hermione into his arms and his lap, cradling her close to his chest, like she was the only thing that mattered in his life.

"I've got you," he murmured, his voice cracking "we're going to get through this together, all right?"

"Together," was Hermione's tearful, muffled reply, said into George's chest.

George and Hermione cried together for what felt like an eternity, both trying their hardest to believe that what they saw in front of them; Fred's dead body, was true. Both of them could not believe that their best friend was dead, that the person, who had caused them so much joy and happiness in the past, was now the source of the despair they were feeling. George wanted to be with his brother, but not like this, seeing Fred like this, the person that had always been strong when George was unable to be, broke George's heart and he knew that after he had said his private goodbye to Fred, he just wanted to leave this room and go and cry.

"Hey Freddie," said George, finally bringing himself to look at his brother's body after taking a deep breath and clearing his throat "I don't know what to say, I just can't believe you're gone, we've done everything together and now I have to find my way on my own and I'm not sure I know how to do that. I'm scared to live without you, I'm sad about all the things you're going to miss out on and I just don't know what to do without you."

George glanced down at Hermione as he paused; she was still sobbing quietly, but she was now staring intently at George as he spoke his words. George was heartened that this girl had taken the time to talk to him immediately after Fred's death; she had made the first few hours a little bit easier and George knew that Hermione kept her promises, so she would be there for him whenever he needed her in the future. George also felt a strong desire to protect Hermione, something which was clear to him even though his despair, and something which shocked him in a way as he had never felt this way about anyone before. However, hearing what Hermione had told him about what Fred had done for her, and how he had protected her from Ron, made George feel like it was his duty to carry on protecting Hermione and making sure she was safe, for both Hermione's sake and Fred's memory. George also wanted to protect Hermione because she had done so much for him already in the hours following Fred's death and George felt like he had to repay her.

"I've got Hermione with me," said George quietly to Fred's lifeless form "she's been fantastic, she's really comforted me, and I know she's going to be the one to get me through this pain. She also told me about your friendship, of course I already knew some of the aspects of it, I'm your twin Freddie, of course I noticed you two were friends, but I never minded, I was happy for you, I really was, she brought out a side of you which only I had seen previously, it was nice to see you happy. Hermione told me about what happened with Ron and how you protected her and communicated with her while they were away. I'm so proud of you Freddie and I know Mum would be as well if she knew, I know how much it meant to Hermione that you were there and that you protected her, you not being here is breaking her heart as much as it is mine. I promised Hermione I would look after her though now you're gone, and I'm promising you as well, I will protect Hermione, I know you would haunt me if I didn't and I would never forgive myself if anything happened to her as well. So that's all I have to say really, just thanks Freddie, thanks for being there through everything and thanks for the laughs, I'll try and look after the shop as best as I can, but it won't be the same without you. Make sure you keep up our good work wherever you are until I get there to join you. I'll look after everyone here for you, I promise I will. I miss you Freddie, I love you."

George's voice had remained remarkably strong throughout his speech but the second he stopped talking, sadness engulfed him and he broke down in tears yet again, crying into Hermione's shoulder as she embraced him from her position in his lap. Hermione rubbed circles on George's back as sobs wracked his body yet again and whispered comforting things in his ear as he had done for her earlier that day. Eventually, with Hermione's help George calmed down, but tears were still pouring down his cheeks silently as Hermione regarded him sadly.

"I'm so sorry you're having to do this George," said Hermione, close to tears herself "I'm so, so sorry."

George simply shook his head and buried his head in Hermione's shoulder, breaking down into sobs yet again. Hermione held onto George tightly, comforting him as she turned to the lifeless form of one of her best friends, ready to say goodbye.

"Hi Fred," said Hermione quietly, in a tearful voice "I can't believe we're sat here now and I'm having to say goodbye to you. You made my life so happy at Hogwarts; you were the first person that was nice to me and you and George really helped me to keep going when I felt like giving up. You were so kind to me Fred and I'll never forget everything you did for me or how you made me feel. I've never felt more special than I did on that night after the Yule Ball when you made me feel better after Viktor dumped me and Ron made me cry. You danced with me, told me I was beautiful and made me feel thoroughly appreciated and loved. I love you Fred, I always have and I wish I had noticed it before now, because then at least you would have known."

Hermione looked down and sighed, as she felt the arms of a now silent George tighten around her and pull her into a gentle hug, reassuring her that everything would be all right and that he was there for her.

"I hated having to watch you die," whispered Hermione sadly "it's like some happiness left the world never to return. Thank you for keeping me safe during the Final Battle, it's because of you I survived and kept going and I will be eternally grateful for the fact you saved me from that wall. I found George in the Great Hall and I'm with him now, we're looking after each other and we're going to get through everything together. I'll look after George for you I promise, I know he's finding it hard but I promise I'll help him, just like I've always promised you, and I know he'll look after me too. Again, like George I've run out of things to say, and I know you're looking down on us from wherever you are and telling us to stop crying and go and celebrate with everyone else, but it's difficult, it really is, I think we're going to go to the Common Room though so maybe we'll both be able to calm down a bit and get some sleep, but I know that won't stop this hurting. We'll make sure everyone knows what a hero you are and how much of a legend you are when it comes to pranks, I'll make sure George keeps your shop going I promise. I miss you Fred, I'll never forget you and everything you did for me, I love you."

With that Hermione buried her head into George's chest, the tears falling again as George took a deep breath, leant over her and put the cover back over Fred's head, before hugging Hermione tightly.

"Thank you for coming with me," he said sadly "I can't believe I ever thought about not coming to say goodbye, I'm glad I did."

"Me too," whispered Hermione through tears "I don't want to leave him though."

"Neither do I Hermione," said George, tears evident in his own voice "but like you said, he's up there and he's telling us to be happy for the life he lived and to keep his legacy going, you know he is.

"I know," whispered Hermione "I'm just scared that now he's gone Ron is going to get what he wants and he's going to make my life a living hell. I'm terrified George, I don't know what to do."

"Ron is not going to hurt you Hermione," said George, in the strongest voice he had been able to muster all day "I promise you that and I promise Fred that as well, me and you will get through this together and I won't let Ron hurt you, he'll have to go through me if he wants you, and being a Weasley Twin I think I'm far superior to him."

"You promise?"asked Hermione, now looking at George and shocked to see a small smile on his face.

"I promise," said George, a definite tone in his voice "now shall we go to the Common Room?"

Hermione nodded sadly and disengaged herself from George's embrace, meaning that George instantly felt cold, empty and sad until he stood up, taking Hermione's hand in his. It certainly was true that Hermione had made a difference to George's life, even in the few hours after Fred's death, and if he was honest, George did not want to be without her in the future, the idea of being alone with his own emotions terrified him.

Together George and Hermione slowly walked out of the oppressive atmosphere of the Great Hall, stopping only when they reached the doors to glance back at Fred's body. Hermione felt tears building behind her eyes again as George choked back a sob, unable to remain strong for any longer.

Hermione's heart went out to George; he had managed to stay strong for her over the last couple of hours while she had revealed her deepest secrets to him; so much so that it was perhaps only now just hitting him that Fred was not going to come back. Hermione felt guilty for being so upset when she should have been the one staying strong and comforting George, but she knew there was nothing she could do about that now, so she did the only thing that made sense and pulled George into a tight hug, which made him sob even more into her shoulder.

"Come on George," said Hermione quietly, as she held a shaking George closer to her "just hold it together for a couple of minutes more, we'll get to the Common Room then you can cry as much as you want."

Hermione felt George nod against her shoulder, before he pulled himself away from their embrace, and with tears streaming down his face, took a deep breath as Hermione led him up the staircase towards the Common Room. George had walked this route so many times, had it memorised in his head, but this time he took in none of his surroundings, he simply let Hermione lead him by the hand, his legs moving of their own accord as his head bowed down, so he was looking at the floor through blurry, unfocused, tear filled eyes. Before George new it he and Hermione had stopped in front of the portrait hole and Hermione had simply stepped through into the Common Room, with George close behind, as the Fat Lady had deserted the portrait long ago, the second the fighting had started.

The Common Room was empty and held none of the welcoming aura that it once had, instead it symbolised what the rest of the castle did; death and despair. The whole place had been ransacked, obviously by Death Eaters looking for terrified students, the armchairs and sofas had been torn beyond recognition, books had been torn and scattered across the floor and other furniture had been upended or burnt; that much was evident to Hermione as she surveyed the scene in front of her. However the most disturbing thing in the Common Room was the pools of dried blood on the carpet, which had obviously happened when the Death Eaters had invaded and found the terrified students. The thought of what had happened to them made Hermione feel sick, but she bit back the tears and nausea to focus on George, who at this moment in time was looking dazed, lost and confused as tears streamed down his face and onto the floor.

"Do you want to go and see if there's a dormitory they didn't destroy?" whispered Hermione hoarsely.

George didn't even seem to register what Hermione had said, as he continued to stare into space, his eyes slightly glazed over, so Hermione took him by the hand and gently pulled him over to the staircase leading up to the dormitories. Together Hermione and George climbed the stairs and cut off to the right, towards the girls' dormitories. Hermione noted that the security stopping the boys coming in and out of the girls' dormitories must no longer have been there, and she couldn't say that she was surprised. Soon Hermione and George found themselves outside Hermione's old dormitory, praying that this had not been destroyed, and as Hermione opened the door she let out a sigh of relief as she saw it was in a relatively good, although messy state. Hermione made her way over to her old four-poster bed while pulling George along with her. She was happy that her bed had survived the war, it might have seemed silly but to Hermione this was a safe haven, and she was happy it was hear on the hardest night of her life.

Hermione sat down on the soft, plush mattress, finding that she had to pull George down with her, as he now seemed incapable of moving without some direction. Once George was sat down, Hermione took a deep breath, nervous suddenly.

"George?" she said, in the quietest voice possible.

Hermione thought George hadn't heard her, so she was greatly surprised when he turned around to face her, tears streaming down his pale face, his breath coming out in shallow gasps and sobs wracking his body. Hermione watched George as he shuffled back onto her bed so that his back was resting against the headboard, instantly feeling surprised, but then relieved and comforted when he pulled her into his lap, resting her against his chest and burying his head in her shoulder.

"Hermione, don't go," was all he could choke out before the tears overcame him completely.

"It's all right George," breathed Hermione "I'm not going anywhere."

Hermione's simple words seemed to allow George to release any hold he had on his emotions as sobs shook his muscular body again and again. Hermione knew it was unlikely people would come looking for them; everyone was dealing with grief in their own way, or celebrating victory. However, knowing that George needed some privacy Hermione pulled out her wand and waved it, making the curtains around her bed close, something that George hadn't even noticed.

"It's all right George," said Hermione quietly, while she rubbed gentle circles over George's muscular back "I'm here, I'm not going anywhere. You can talk to me whenever you're ready; take as long as you need."

"I feel so alone Hermione," whispered George through tears all of a sudden "he's gone, and I don't know what to do."

"I know he's gone," said Hermione gently, choosing her words carefully "but he'll never leave you really, Fred is always in your heart and my heart and both of our memories. He lives in the memories we both have of him, we just have to not let go of them."

"But he left me," cried George "I'm alone now, it's always been Fred and George to everyone, now I'm just George, it's like I'm only half of me, half of what I used to be and I don't know how to make myself whole again."

"I know this isn't going to make what you're going through any easier George, and you can shout and scream at me about it if you want," said Hermione nervously, as she took a deep breath "but you just have to take it second by second, minute by minute, hour by hour, day by day and week by week and eventually you will find something to make you feel whole again. I know it doesn't feel like it now, I know it feels like it'll never stop hurting and the tears will never ever stop falling, but it will get easier with time. Of course none of this will bring Fred back and for that I'm sorry, but even though some pain will always still be there, it will get easier I promise."

"I'm scared Hermione," said George, who was trembling now he had lifted his head from Hermione's shoulder and leant back on her headboard "I'm scared I won't be able to live without him."

"You will George," said Hermione, taking his shaking hands in her own "I'll help you if you want me to, I'll help you with everything. Like you said we can get through this together can't we? I can help you with the shop if you want, I can help you grieve if you need it and eventually I hope I can help you smile again, just like when you told me about your shop on the Quidditch Pitch."

"You promise you'll be there?" asked George, in a voice which told Hermione he needed reassurance "you promise you won't leave."  
"I promise," said Hermione truthfully.

George didn't say anything, he didn't need to, instead he just threw his arms around Hermione, holding her close to his chest like she was the only thing that mattered. Hermione heard faint sniffling sounds coming from George and she knew that it was just him releasing the last of his tears until the next time he broke down. Hermione felt George remove one of his arms from around her to wipe his eyes and as he did that Hermione involuntarily moved closer to George, silently asking him to keep hugging her; something which surprised them both.

"Thank you for today Hermione," said George, talking into Hermione's hair "if it wasn't for you I would still be in the Great Hall."

"It's no problem," said Hermione quietly "like I said, Fred wanted me to look after you, and you're one of my best friends, I couldn't bear to see you in so much pain, I felt I had to try and do something, even if you pushed me away."

"I truly appreciate what you did," murmured George "I can't thank you enough."

"Neither can I," said Hermione, moving her gaze upwards so she was looking at George "if it wasn't for you Ron would have got what he wanted, I never could have stopped him, he's too strong."

At the memory of what had happened with Ron that afternoon, and also the memories of what had happened in the past, Hermione shuddered violently, making George hold her tighter and whisper comforting words to her.

"He's not going to hurt you again Hermione, I am going to protect you," said George strongly "I promise."

"Thank you," said Hermione, giving George a small smile, which he returned.

Hermione glanced out the window, noticing that the sky was an inky black, signifying that the first night after the War had fallen, the first night without Voldemort and the first night without Fred.

"Shall we try and get some sleep?" asked Hermione.

"I don't know if I'll sleep but we can try," said George looking dejected "I'll go find another dormitory."

"No George!" said Hermione urgently, quickly grabbing his hand before he walked away "can you stay? I don't want to be alone."

To Hermione's immense relief, George nodded, before taking on long stride so he was directly in front of her and embracing her in his warm, protective arms.

"Thank you, I thought I was going to have to be alone tonight," he said, relief evident in his own voice.

With that, Hermione and George both felt like the weight of the world had been lifted of their shoulders a little bit; they both knew that they had someone to share their grief with, and this meant more to both of them than anything else. Both Hermione and George transfigured the clothes they were currently wearing to their usual sleeping attire, and even though there was a slight awkwardness between them at first, they both climbed into Hermione's old bed. Both Hermione and George lay down, George with his arm around Hermione's shoulder and Hermione with her hand resting on George's chest, both of them just content in the companionship, content to not be alone tonight.

George began tracing lines along the palm of Hermione's hand, something which seemed to relax them both immensely, when suddenly he noticed a scar on Hermione's arm. On closer investigation George noticed that the scar spelled out the word_ Mudblood_ in scrawled handwriting, and he gasped.

"Hermione," he said slowly "who did this to you?"

Hermione gasped sadly, realising she had not covered the scar up. She looked down in shame, only to feel George bring her face up to meet his, before hugging her tightly.

"Bellatrix," whispered Hermione fearfully "Fred came to see me that night, it's the only night he risked it while we were hunting Horcruxes, but that's a story for another day, all right? I'll tell you soon."

"I remember," said George, holding Hermione tightly "I came to Bill and Fleur's too, but I stayed out of the way, I knew you needed Fred and Fred needed to see you. Fred never told me what had happened to you, but I've never seen him look so angry, or so sad at leaving you. I don't know what happened to you Hermione, but if you want to tell me you can, I'll listen, you just tell me when you're ready."

"Everything will be all right George," said Hermione "it will won't it?"

"I hope so," said George sadly "not sure how much more either of us can take."

"We'll get through it together, like we keep saying," said Hermione, who sounded to George like she was holding onto that promise just as much as he was.

"Together," he echoed, feeling Hermione's form relax at his side "night Hermione."

"Night George," said Hermione, in a soft sleepy voice as she took George's hand in her own and squeezed it.

No further words were spoken between Hermione and George, no further words were needed, both of them were exhausted, and simply waited, hoping that sleep would eventually come. Eventually both of them fell into an uneasy sleep, but somehow, the nightmares they had expected stayed away, almost as if George was protecting Hermione simply by his presence and vice versa. Both Hermione and George stayed like this for the rest of the night, both lost in their own worlds, unable to see what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Hopefully the next chapter won't take so long to write so I'll see you soon!**


	4. Heart to Hearts

**Hi, I'm back. Sorry I've taken so long to update, I've been busy with a lot of other stuff, but I'm here now with the next chapter of my GeorgexHermione story so I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**~ CHAPTER FOUR ~**

**HEART TO HEARTS**

Hermione and George awoke the next morning after a surprisingly peaceful sleep for both of them, considering everything that had transpired the day before. Hermione was first to wake up and she was shocked when she felt a warm presence beside her and a pair of arms wrapped around her, until the memories of the day before came flooding back to her in an instant. Hermione adjusted her position is George's arms so that she could see him and found him sleeping peacefully; something which made her smile. Hermione had expected nightmares to hit both of them last night and was shocked when they didn't and both of them had got a peaceful night's sleep, which they both needed desperately. Hermione suspected it was sheer exhaustion which was the reason behind the fact she and George had slept so well, and had a sneaking suspicion that the nightmares were still to come.

Hermione sighed to herself and lay back down in her bed next to George, not wanting to move yet through fear of disturbing him from the sleep he so desperately needed. Hermione laid her head on George's shoulder and tucked the quilt around them both as she started to feel her eyes grow heavy again. Just as Hermione was starting to fall back to sleep she felt George jolt beside her, and when she looked at him she saw his eyes looking back at her, full of tiredness and sorrow.

"Hi Hermione," he said sadly.

"Morning George," said Hermione gently "how are you feeling?"

"Not great," confessed George, tears forming in his eyes, which did not go unnoticed by Hermione "I woke up and for a second I had forgotten what happened yesterday, then it all came flooding back."

"I know," said Hermione, in a sympathetic voice "it happened to me too."

"It will get easier won't it?" asked George, in a voice that told Hermione he was desperately seeking reassurance.

"In time, yes," said Hermione, choosing her words carefully "I can't tell you when it will get easier or how we're going to get there. The pain won't go away either, but it will get easier and we will be able to remember Fred through all the happy memories he brought us, rather than the sad way he died."

"I don't think I want to go back to The Burrow," said George sadly "or the flat, or the shop, there are too many memories there Hermione."

"I know it's hard George," said Hermione, almost bursting into tears when she saw George's tearful expression "but you're going to have to do it sometime and the longer you leave it the harder it will get."

"Are you coming back?" asked George in a hopeful voice.

"If everyone will have me," said Hermione in a slightly dejected voice "I have nowhere else to go."

"What about your parents?" asked George curiously.

Hermione sighed sadly, and to George she looked as if she was carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders at that precise moment. George was unsure of what to do as he watched Hermione's eyes fill with sadness and uncertainty, but he knew he had to be there for her, so he did the only thing that made sense at that moment and pulled her closer to him, cradling her to his chest, keeping her safe from the world around them.

"What happened, Hermione?" he asked "something obviously did and I would like to know what it was so I can help you."

"I tried George," she whispered into his chest "I tried to protect them but I failed."

"What do you mean?" asked George, genuinely confused.

"They're dead George," said Hermione, in a voice so quiet that George almost didn't hear her.

"Hermione," gasped George, rubbing circles on her back in a comforting way "I'm so sorry, I have no idea what to say."

"I tried to protect them," said Hermione, speaking in a muffled voice into George's chest "I made them forget they had a daughter, forget that magic existed and think that their dream was to move to Australia. I came back one day to make sure they had left and the house was a mess; it had been broken into and destroyed and they were both dead. I think it was the Death Eaters. They died not knowing I existed, they died not knowing who they were George, I let them down."

George gasped in shock at what Hermione had just revealed. She had never told anyone what had happened to her parents, and George doubted either Ron or Harry knew. George now understood why Hermione knew exactly what to say to him; it was because she had been through just as much heartbreak as he had in the War. George brought Hermione's shaking form even closer to him and wrapped his strong arms protectively around her, suddenly becoming aware that she was sobbing into his chest. At first George wasn't sure what to say to the crying girl in his arms; this wasn't a situation he was used to being in, but Hermione's heartbreaking weeps make him take a deep breath and try to comfort her with simple words.

"You didn't let them down Hermione," he said gently "you did the only thing you could, you tried to keep them safe, it's not your fault they were killed before they could get to a safe place."

"I should have done more to protect them!" sobbed Hermione.

"You couldn't have done any more than you did," said George firmly, running his hand over Hermione's hair "I promise."

"I just can't believe they didn't know who I was when they died," said Hermione in a broken voice.

"I know it's hard to accept," said George in a reassuring voice "and I know your memories of them are probably only a little comfort, but trust me, it's not your fault at all. You did all you could to protect them Hermione and they would be proud of you knowing what you did to protect them and how you fought in the War. It will be all right Hermione, I promise."

"How do you know?" asked Hermione, disengaging herself from George's hug to look up at him.

"I don't know for definite," said George honestly "no one does, but me and you we're going to have to believe it's going to be all right aren't we? You told me we would get through this together, and I just know that I have to believe that, because it's the only thing stopping me from giving up completely. I know people are going to tell you they know how you feel, and you're not going to believe them, but Hermione, although I lost someone different to you, my twin, I think I have a pretty good idea about how you feel. You feel lost, hurt, lonely, scared, like you should have done more, you think about all the things you could have said, should have done and you just feel like life will never be worth living again."

"Exactly," said Hermione sadly.

"Well I know it's hard to believe, but I do know how you feel, and together we're going to get through this, all right, we're going to put smiles back on our faces and we're going to be all right."

"You're such a great person George," said Hermione, squeezing his hand, which she had taken subconsciously while he had been talking "thank you."

"I know I'm not Fred," said George sadly "but I'm as close as you can get and I'm going to be here for you Hermione."

George looked down at his and Hermione's entwined hands in a sad way. He felt upset that he couldn't make Hermione feel better like Fred had done, he felt like he wasn't good enough. George had always felt overshadowed by Fred, as Fred had always been the more confident and forward twin when it came to talking to people; George preferred to stand back in social situations. George hoped Hermione wouldn't leave him because he wasn't Fred, and he hoped that because she had always been able to tell the difference between them, she would see him as George the individual, rather than George, Fred's twin. Suddenly George felt Hermione squeeze his hand with hers, and that simple gesture was enough to comfort him a little bit.

"George," said Hermione firmly, bringing George's chin up so he was looking at her "look at me, listen to me."

George allowed Hermione to bring his face up to her level so he was looking deep into her chocolate coloured eyes and she was looking into his blue ones. George saw a mixture of emotions in Hermione's eyes, something which he was sure she could see in his as well. George saw sadness, loss and hurt, which was unsurprising but the emotions that shocked him the most, but that he was most glad to see were friendship and compassion.

"George," said Hermione again "I know you're not Fred, you're George, you two were always two different people, I always saw that. Where Fred could be cocky and confident you were slightly more nervous but you used to think about what you said more often. It takes more to get you angry than it did Fred, you were able to remain calm where he would have punched someone. You were always a bit more serious than Fred, able to see the consequences, if that makes sense. I love you both so much, and yes Fred isn't here, but you are, and that's the most important thing to me. I hate to say it but everything that has happened was obviously meant to happen and it was obviously meant to bring us together and I can't think of anyone I would rather be with right now."

"You really mean that?" said George, in a shocked voice.

"Of course," said Hermione, giving George a small smile "Fred will always have a special place in my past and in my heart but right now you're going to get a special place in my heart which will only increase in the future."

George was shocked, he had never thought Hermione would accept him after Fred had died, he knew how close they were and knew he could never replace Fred in Hermione's heart. However hearing Hermione say that George had a special place in her heart and her future calmed George's worries and nerves, and he knew that he was going to be there for Hermione whenever she needed him from that moment on.

Hermione sat up suddenly and pulled George into a hug, which George gladly returned, loving the feeling of close contact, which took away the pain of losing Fred for a moment. Even at this early stage since losing Fred, George was able to recognise that he felt much better at Hermione's touch, and he knew he needed to be around her as she would help get him through the pain he was feeling.

"Do you want to try going back to the Burrow?" asked Hermione carefully.

"I suppose we should," said George sadly.

"If you need to we can leave at any point," said Hermione kindly "I'll help you, it's going to be hard for both of us, there are a lot of memories there for both of us."

"I know," said George, catching sight of Hermione's scarred arm as she began to climb out of bed, remembering what she had said the night before "Hermione, you arm, what happened to it?"

Hermione gasped, knowing George had seen the scar on her arm again and that he had remembered their conversation from the night before. Hermione was stood next to the bed by this point, and she felt increasingly vulnerable as she knew she would have to tell George about the worst pain she had ever felt eventually. Hermione covered the scar on her arm with her other hand, suddenly feeling very exposed and unsure about herself. George felt so sad for Hermione, he knew some of the things she had been through during the hunt for horcruxes, but he sensed that the story behind her scar was the worst story of all, and he completely understood why she felt self-conscious about the scar she had on her arm; George still felt self-conscious about the loss of his ear. With that in mind George manoeuvred himself so he was sat on the end of the bed, facing Hermione, beckoning her to come towards him. Hermione took the few steps towards George in a very hesitant manner, her eyes never leaving the floor. When Hermione was in his reach George gently took the hand that wasn't covering her scar in his larger on and squeezed it. Still Hermione did not look at him so George slowly reached out towards her, guiding her face up to meet his own, seeing tears in her eyes as well as uncertainty.

"You don't have to tell me yet if you don't want to," said George quietly "I understand how hard it is talking about how you got scars, I still find it hard talking about losing my ear, so just tell me when you're ready, all right?"

"Thank you for understanding George," said Hermione, the sadness disappearing from her eyes "I knew you would understand."

"Just one thing though," said George, choosing his words carefully as he knew how much of a sensitive topic this was for Hermione "don't hide your scar. I know it's hard not to and I know you hate to look at it because it reminds you of what happened, but it's a part of you, and I don't want you to hide any of yourself, you're amazing Hermione, believe that. Even if you hide your scar when you're around everyone else, don't hide it when we're together all right?"

"Why?" asked Hermione.

"Because you're amazing," said George truthfully "your scars show how strong you are, they show what you've been through and I want to know everything about you if I can. I want to know you like Fred did, please don't hide from me, I'm not going to leave you, I promise you."

"I'll try," said Hermione nervously, as she allowed George to draw her hand away from her scarred arm and hold it in his own again.

"Well done," said George, smiling "that's all I ask."

"I think I should tell you what happened though," said Hermione nervously "it'll give me more confidence if you know."

"Only if you're sure now is the right time," said George "I'm not going to pressure you into telling me anything."

"No I'm sure," said Hermione in a remarkably strong voice "I want you to know, I need you to know so why wait?"

"Do you want to get back into bed then?" said George nervously "it's up to you, it's your story to tell."

"I think that's a good idea," said Hermione bashfully "at least we'll both be comfortable then."

With the George climbed back into the bed and held the quilt back for Hermione to climb in next to him. Hermione sat next to George nervously, allowing him to wrap the quilt and his arms around her. Hermione suddenly felt very self-conscious and bashful about the position she was in, she had allowed George to wrap his arms around her, they had slept, holding each other in the same bed and he had been quite intimate when it came to the contact his hands had made with hers and her scar. Hermione didn't know what made her feel so timid and nervous about the situation she was in; she had known George since she was eleven, she trusted him and she knew that all they both needed was some comfort and this was the best way they were going to get that. However, the closeness which she and George were currently sharing was something which made Hermione feel safe and secure, but also oddly self-conscious at the same time, something which she did not understand at all.

George meanwhile loved having someone sat so close to him, someone lying in bed with him, and knowing it was Hermione, who had been so close to his twin, made it even better as it felt like George still had some connection to his twin left. However, George still felt a little nervous around Hermione, with regards to the close proximity of their bodies and the fact they had slept in the same bed together. George had never been this close to a girl before, had never felt comfortable enough to sleep in the same bed with a girl before, and Hermione being so close to him was something that made George happy but also made him nervous at the same time, as he was never sure what to do or say. Despite what everyone seemed to think about them, the Weasley twins were not the playboys and womanisers they seemed to have been cast as by society, Fred and George were in fact very nervous around women, never quite feeling good enough for anyone, so it was rare for a Weasley twin to be in the position George was, and he couldn't lie to himself, while the grief over losing Fred was made slightly easier by Hermione's presence, George still felt nervous about being this close to a girl.

"So what do you want to know?" asked Hermione in a quiet and nervous voice, jolting George out of his own thoughts.

"Everything you want to tell me," said George kindly, as he held Hermione tightly to his chest, once again loving the closeness between them.

"Well Harry, Ron and I were captured by Snatchers a few months ago and we were taken to Malfoy Manor," said Hermione, in a slightly hesitant voice "Ron and Harry were locked up in the cellar but Bellatrix wanted to have some fun with me. They all wanted to know where we'd got the sword of Gryffindor from and whether it was the real one. They wanted to know everything and they wanted me to tell them, but I refused."

Hermione paused, trying to choose the right words to explain what had happened to her. She wanted to tell George, she really did, she had known that since the night before, but she didn't know how to tell him without getting too upset. Hermione was also terrified that George would hear her story and then leave her alone, but at the same time she knew she owed it to him to tell her story.

"Before Bellatrix could get to me, Greyback wanted to have some fun with me," said Hermione, her voice full of fear, while George's eyes and heart filled with anger "he slapped and kicked me a fair few times leaving a lot of bruises but then he put his face as close to mine as possible. I could feel his breath on my neck and he was running his hands all over my body. I've never felt so violated, I remember just crying and begging him to stop. Luckily he never got any further than that because Narcissa pulled him off me, saying she didn't want _that_ happening in her house and that it was more important for Bellatrix to get some answers from me, so I felt a momentary wave of relief hit me, I had been saved from the ultimate humiliation."

George released a breath that he hadn't realised he had been holding as he glanced down at Hermione to find her eyes full of uncertainty and her cheeks wet with tears. George didn't need to say anything to Hermione, he could see how she felt, so all he did was draw her closer to his chest and hold her tightly against him, feeling her tears moisten his bare skin as he rubbed her back gently, waiting for her to calm down enough so she could continue the story.

"Anyway," said Hermione, after a short pause "Bellatrix came over to me and started asking me questions about Harry, about the sword, about everything we were doing for Dumbledore and I refused to answer all of them. She threatened me with the Cruciatus Curse but I still didn't say anything, so then she actually used it."

Hermione shuddered at the memory of the pain that had engulfed her body as the curse had hit her. She remembered the never ending fire which coursed through her veins as she screamed and Bellatrix cackled evilly. Hermione felt George's hold on her tighten in a protective manner as his body stiffened in anger and discomfort, which Hermione assumed was down to the fact that someone had used such an evil curse on someone he cared about.

"I've never felt pain like it George," continued Hermione, her voice wavering slightly "it was like a fire inside me, burning my insides. I thought it would never end, I was so scared. I remember screaming endlessly but I still didn't reveal anything, I just prayed she would stop or that I would die, whichever came first. I think soon she got bored, or realised she wasn't going to get anything out of me, so she stopped using the curse and decided to, in her words, 'scar me forever so I would never forget what filth I am', and that's when she cut the word into my arm. Again I cried, but this time it wasn't in pain, it was because of the humiliation and the emotional hurt. Then I remember Harry and Ron coming through into the room, Ron grabbed me; something which was in itself uncomfortable and we all Apparated, with Dobby to Shell Cottage, but as you know, Dobby died."

George nodded sadly as he felt Hermione's hold on him tighten and saw he go back to her original position, with her head buried in his chest, as the tears continued to fall. George was so shocked at what he had heard, he had always known Hermione had had it rough during the hunt for Horcruxes; that much was evident from her physical appearance when he had saw her for the first time during the Battle for Hogwarts. However, George did not realise just how badly Hermione had suffered and he had no idea how she had managed to stay so strong for so long with all the memories and emotions going around in her head.

"Hermione," he said in a quiet and unsure voice "I'm sorry I really don't know what to say to make it better."

"It's all right George," said Hermione sadly, as she lifted her head from his chest and looked into his eyes "you're making it better just by listening and being there to hold me when I cry about it."

"You're amazing Hermione," said George sincerely "you've stayed so strong in the face of things that would make most people break and I just want to be there for you to let you know you don't have to do this alone."

"Thank you George," said Hermione gratefully.

"No problem," said George quietly "so where does Fred fit into this then, I know we came to Shell Cottage but I didn't know what had happened."

"Well," continued Hermione "we got to Shell Cottage and Bill and Fleur were surprised to see us in such a state. Ron had a very tight hold on me and even in my weak state I tried to fight him off and get away, something which Fleur realised quickly, as she put me in a separate room from the boys with a lock which only I could open from the inside. Anyway she healed all of my bruises but couldn't heal the scar on my arm properly because the knife Bellatrix had used was cursed, meaning that I will have this scar forever. All throughout Fleur healing my injuries I just kept asking for Fred, he was the only one who could make me feel better and he was the only one I wanted to see at that moment. I knew he would be worried as I hadn't telepathically messaged him that night yet, and I begged Fleur to get him so I could see him. Finally she obliged and sent Bill via the Order's secure Floo Network to get you both. I knew you would come as well George and I would have told you what happened too if you had wanted to know, but I was just so glad when Fleur told me Bill had gone to get you and Fred; it felt like the pain was already going away."

"I remember Bill coming through the Floo Network to our flat," said George seriously "Fred had been pacing all day and at that point I didn't know why, but I do now, it was because he hadn't heard off you. I accept that you had to keep it between you two that you were communicating, so don't worry about that. Anyway, Bill came into our flat and said there was a problem and we were needed; Fred immediately wanted to know what it was but Bill refused to tell us. We both asked him something only us and him knew so we could check who he was, and when he answered it correctly we knew to trust him and went with him to Shell Cottage. Once we were there Bill filled us in, telling us that you, Harry and Ron had turned up with Dobby's body, all looking in pretty bad shape. By that point he had managed to get Harry to tell him you had been taken to Malfoy Manor and that you had been tortured. That's all we knew at that point, Bill told us that you had fought to get away from Ron when you had first got there as well, but that meant nothing to any of us other than Fred. I've never seen Fred so angry, I've never seen him so scared, he was terrified you weren't going to be all right Hermione, he asked me if I was going to be all right while he came to see you, I told him to just go because you needed him, so he did."

"He knocked on the door of the room I was in," said Hermione sadly, tears pouring down her cheeks again "I was nervous, so I asked who it was, and immediately opened it when he told me. He came through the door and rushed to me; I've never been so relieved to see anyone as I was to see Fred that night, and he hugged me as tightly as he dared to and climbed into the bed with me as I sobbed my heart out, telling him what had happened. Fred saw the scar and I know he was furious but he managed to keep the anger in check and comforted me, he told me I was beautiful and to not believe the word written on my arm. He told me I was amazing, brilliant, strong and the best person he had ever known, and to never ever forget that. I cried for hours, well into the night, but Fred stayed with me throughout all of it, and eventually I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I remember was waking up in Fred's arms. I was still scared and upset but having him there made all the difference. I remember when you had to leave; Fred didn't want to leave me, he wanted to take me back to your flat and away from it all but I told him I had to finish was Dumbledore had started. He was close to tears as you left and I was crying too, especially when he gave me one last hug, but we promised we would be careful and that we would see each other soon, and that was that."

"He was really upset when we got back to the flat," said George "he wouldn't talk to me, he locked himself in his room for hours, it broke his heart to leave you like that, it really did."

Hermione and George descended into a comfortable silence, both lost in their individual thoughts and memories of Fred Weasley, the man that had made such a difference to both of their lives in the time he had known them. Hermione stayed in George's arms during this silence, feeling comforted simply by his presence, much the way she had done when she had been with Fred in the past. The feeling of comfort was mystifying at first but Hermione soon got used to it and couldn't ever imagine being anywhere else than where she was at the moment.

"I miss him George," she said suddenly.

"I miss him too," said George unhappily "I'm so nervous about going back to The Burrow and our flat."

"I know," said Hermione in a sympathetic voice "I know it's going to be so hard for you, but I'll be there if you want me to. Whatever you want I'll do it, if you want me there for you, I'll be there, if you don't, I won't be."

"Please come back with me?"said George in a slightly panicked voice, at the thought of being alone in his and Fred's old room.

"Of course I will," said Hermione kindly "we'll be all right George, remember what I said, we're going to get through this together."

George nodded and hugged Hermione closer to him in gratitude for the fact she had been there for him and would be there for him in the future. Hermione returned George's hug and immediately both of them felt better at the other's touch, something which mystified, but comforted them both at the same time. Both Hermione and George were unaware of what the other was feeling, but they were aware that their friendship would never be the same again.

"Are you ready to go back now?" asked Hermione quietly "we don't have to if you don't want to, it's your decision."

"I think we should go back," said George nervously "if I don't do it now I never will."

"All right," said Hermione, climbing out of George's embrace and off the bed, making George feel suddenly empty "well the showers are over there, I'm going to go for one, what about you?"

"I think that's a good idea," said George climbing out of bed and walking towards on shower cubicle as Hermione walked towards another "see you in a bit."

Hermione nodded and smiled as she and George went their separate ways, both doing their own grieving and thinking separately before they reunited to help each other. After about half an hour, a fully dressed Hermione walked out of the shower, to find George waiting for her, a small smile gracing his features as he saw her.

"How are you feeling?" asked Hermione.

"A bit better," said George, walking towards Hermione, his eyes never leaving hers "everything still hurts, but I'm glad to have someone to grieve with. Thank you Hermione, this is the hardest thing I've ever had to go through, and having you around makes me feel like I will manage to get through it eventually."

"You will," said Hermione "we both will."

Hermione allowed George to engulf her in a back breaking hug, loving the feeling of his arms around her and the comfort and safety they seemed to bring to her. It had been a long time since she had felt that safe in someone's arms; the last time had been at Malfoy Manor when Fred had held her for so long.

"Thank you Hermione," repeated George sincerely.

"Any time," said Hermione, disengaging herself from George's hug, but keeping hold of his hands in her own, loving the close contact.

"Shall we go then?" asked George nervously.

"Take us home George," said Hermione quietly.

With that confirmation from Hermione, George grasped her hand tightly in his own, never wanting to let go, and twirled on the spot, feeling the familiar pull of Apparition jolt in his stomach. George glanced to his side and saw Hermione pressed close to him, feeling the strange sensation of Apparition as well. George managed to wrap his arms around Hermione despite the nauseating sensation that was currently engulfing his stomach, and he was glad he did, because soon after he felt himself crash to the ground, losing his balance in the process and falling to the floor, pulling Hermione down on top of him as he did so, shielding her from the impact.

"Sorry about that Hermione," said George bashfully

To George's great shock and amusement, Hermione, from her current position lying on top of his chest, suddenly burst into an infectious fit of giggles. George was shocked at first but then he felt something he never thought he would again, a grin started to creep up on his face as he felt himself start to chuckle at Hermione's reaction.

"It's nice to see that grin again George," said Hermione once she had calmed down.

"Thanks for making me smile Hermione," said George as he pulled her to her feet.

Hermione gave George a small smile in reply as she took in her surroundings and realised they were just outside the grounds of The Burrow. Hermione was confused at first as to why George had not Apparated them directly into The Burrow, but soon she realised that this was probably the safer option given everything that had happened, as she came to the conclusion that she would quite enjoy the walk around the grounds.

"You ready?" asked Hermione gently, taking George's hand in hers and squeezing it.

George nodded, seemingly unable to speak at this moment in time, as Hermione led him around the grounds of The Burrow and towards the front door, nerves engulfing both of them.

* * *

**So what did you think? Let me know, I really appreciate all the reviews and I'll be back very soon! See you then!**


	5. Back at The Burrow

**Hi, I'm back. I can't believe all the nice comments I'm getting about this story, I really appreciate the comments and that's what keeps me writing, so thank you!**

**Anyway here's the next chapter, enjoy it. **

* * *

**~ CHAPTER FIVE ~**

**BACK AT THE BURROW**

George and Hermione stood on the front step of The Burrow, both nervous about entering the house that held so many memories for them and was now missing one of the main people who had created those memories for them. Hermione glanced at George, noticing that he looked positively terrified at the prospect of entering his childhood home knowing that his twin wasn't there and would never be there again. Knowing how George was feeling, Hermione squeezed his hand tightly with her own, which made George look up at Hermione, tears in his eyes as his hand trembled in hers.

"It will be all right George," said Hermione kindly "I won't leave your side if you don't want me to."

"Please don't go!" pleaded George urgently.

"I won't," said Hermione truthfully "we'll do everything at your pace just take your time, I'll be there every step of the way."

"I'm scared," admitted George sadly.

"I can imagine," said Hermione "and that's justifiable, but the longer you leave it to come back here the harder it's going to get."

"I know," said George, his voice trembling "it's just so difficult to imagine this place without Fred."

"I know," said Hermione, confirming to George that she felt the same as he did.

"You will stay with me won't you?" asked George, in a small voice, which was desperately seeking reassurance.

"Of course I will," said Hermione in a sympathetic voice "and we can leave at any time you want to. You don't have to answer any questions you don't want to, I'm sure they'll understand if you can't, and if they don't then they will in future."

George nodded slowly, hearing what Hermione said, but never quite grasping it, as he allowed Hermione to envelope him in a warm hug, which comforted him more than he would ever have imagined. George felt a sob begin to rise in his chest and before he had time to think about it, the sob had bubbled up and released itself with a muffled cry against Hermione's shoulder. Hearing the strangled sound which emitted from George made Hermione hold him tighter as he shook with tears and fear. Hermione said nothing while George was in her arms, she didn't need to say anything, and she knew it, so she simply held him tightly and rubbed circles on his back, while waiting for George to calm down and build up enough strength to face his childhood home. Eventually George's tears subsided and he disengaged himself from Hermione's arms, rapidly wiping his eyes with his hands, seemingly embarrassed with his most recent breakdown.

"I'm sorry Hermione," he said miserably.

"What for?" asked Hermione, confused.

"I keep breaking down on you," said George, guilt wracking his voice "you have your own emotions to deal with; you don't need mine as well. I'll try and keep my grief to myself from now on."

"Don't be silly George," said Hermione in a kind but firm voice "I don't mind, I've cried on your shoulder enough times over the past twenty four hours as well, we're in this together. I don't know what Fred is thinking wherever he is right now, but I bet he's just glad we're not going through this all on our own. Please tell me everything you're feeling, no matter what it is or what time of day it is, I don't mind, and I will do the same with you; being honest with each other is the only way we're going to get through anything; there's no benefit in keeping it inside ourselves is there?"

"I feel guilty though," said George sadly.

"Don't feel guilty, please," said Hermione, squeezing George's hand "I came to see how you were yesterday because I care about you, and like I keep saying, I'm going to keep looking after you, we're going to keep looking after each other, I promise, I won't leave you George."

"Thank you," said George, in a slightly bashful voice "and I promise I won't let Ron hurt you."

"I know you won't," said Hermione, truly believing what George had said.

"I think I'm ready to go in now," said George, looking nervously at the front door of The Burrow.

"All right," said Hermione kindly "remember what I said though, we'll take it as slow as you want, we can leave at any time."

George nodded as he opened the door to The Burrow and gestured for Hermione to go in first, which she did, never letting go of George's hand as he followed her slowly and nervously. In the distance the dim buzz of voices could be heard from the kitchen, but neither Hermione nor George could make out exactly what they were saying; and if they were both honest, neither of them was concerned with it either. After they had closed the front door, Hermione looked at George again and noticed that his body had tensed remarkably and he had a pained expression on his face.

"I know it hurts George," she said quietly, making George look at her "just take it one step at a time."

George nodded slowly and after taking a very deep and calming breath he managed to make the expression on his face seem less pained, although if you looked close enough, which Hermione did, you could still see the hurt in his eyes and the hole Fred's death had left in his heart. Again Hermione squeezed George's hand reassuringly; this simple gesture had come to mean so much to both of them over the past twenty four hours that they no longer felt awkward holding each other's hands or being around each other like they had done at first. George looked down at Hermione, then at their entwined fingers, a ghost of a smile gracing his lips so quickly that Hermione almost missed it, and then he took a tentative step forward, which Hermione matched. Although George was incredibly nervous, he persevered and took further steps until he had reached the door to The Burrow's kitchen, Hermione by his side all the way.

George took a deep breath once more and then slowly opened the door and entered The Burrow's kitchen, followed by Hermione, who still had a tight hold on his hand. As George and Hermione entered the kitchen the conversation stopped instantaneously and every eye turned towards the brightest witch of her age and the solitary twin in shock. George was lost for words as every eye focused on himself and Hermione, he had never been one to be the centre of attention, Fred was better in situations like this, and right now, all George could think about was how much he needed Fred. George was feeling increasingly uncomfortable in the tense silence between him and his family and he wanted to leave the kitchen and never come back, something which Hermione sensed as she squeezed his hand comfortingly again, willing him not to leave her alone either.

"Hello everyone," said Hermione quietly "sorry, we stayed at Hogwarts last night and we've only just got back."

Hermione and George watched as the Weasleys exchanged slightly confused glances at the sight of George and Hermione holding hands, all except Ron, who was alternating between sending Hermione leering smiles and murderous glances, something which George knew made her extremely nervous. Hermione slowly pulled George over to the table and they took the two remaining seats between Ginny and Percy.

"Would you like some food, dears?" asked Mrs. Weasley kindly, breaking the silence.

"Yes please Mrs. Weasley," said Hermione pleasantly, while George nodded sadly.

With that, Mrs. Weasley busied herself with loading food onto both Hermione's and George's plates, both of whom, merely picked at the food when it was put in front of them, having no appetite or desire to eat. As Hermione and George picked at their food, a tense and awkward silence stayed present at the table, something which Hermione could see was making George feel even more nervous and sad than he already was. Hermione reached under the table and found George's hand, squeezing it gently and smiling at him, silently telling him she was there, and that they could leave at any time he wanted to.

"So," started Hermione, who couldn't remember the last time she had felt this awkward at The Burrow "what has everyone been up to since yesterday?"

"We've been planning the funerals," said Mr. Weasley quietly, looking round the table as everyone looked down sadly, but George looked up suddenly.

"Without me?"asked George quietly, sadness and hurt evident in his voice "you planned Fred's funeral without me?"

"We tried," admitted Mr. Weasley guiltily "but then we realised we couldn't, no one knew Fred like you George, we needed you to help us. What do you think we should do?"

"I can't even think about it now," said George in a hollow voice.

"You have to George," said Mr. Weasley in a level voice "the Ministry has given a deadline of next week for us to have planned and had Fred's funeral, an owl came this morning. I know it's difficult for you, it's hard for all of us, but we have to get this planned as soon as possible."

"I don't know what to do," admitted George sadly "I don't know what to suggest."

"George," said Hermione quietly, drawing everyone's attention to her "just stay calm and try and think logically, you knew Fred better than anyone, you can tell us what he wanted when you're ready."

"I don't think he would want anyone to wear black," said George in an uncertain voice "I think he'd want people in bright colours to mirror his personality."

"All right," said Mr. Weasley "would you like to speak?"

"Yes," said George, his voice stronger now "and I want Hermione to speak as well, if she wants to."

This statement earned confused looks from the Weasleys, who again looked at Hermione, who felt immediately self conscious and uneasy. George looked at Hermione, sensing her embarrassment about all the attention being directed to her, and he squeezed her hand comfortingly. Hermione looked at George as well and George saw a small smile gracing her features, as well as tears in her eyes, and George questioned whether he had done the right thing.

"If that's what you want," said Mr. Weasley in a quiet and slightly confused voice "would you like to speak Hermione?"

"Yes I would," said Hermione, trying her hardest not to break down in tears in front of all of the Weasleys.

"One last thing then George," said Mr. Weasley formally.

"Then can I go?" asked George "I can't be hear very long without it hurting."

"Then you can go," confirmed Mr. Weasley "where do you want to bury Fred?"

"I think Hogwarts would be the best place," said George solemnly "Fred loved Hogwarts, it was one of the most important places for him and it held so many memories for both of us. He loved the Black Lake so I think we should bury him there, he'll be at peace there, I'm sure he'll know where he is. Is that all right?"

"I'll set the wheels in motion," said Mr. Weasley "Fred's funeral will be on Monday at ten o'clock, we'll all meet at Hogwarts."

George nodded solemnly, pushing his food away, as he had lost any sense of the appetite he had once had. With that, George was just about to get up when his mother's voice pulled him back to reality, as he remembered where he was and everything it meant, including the memories that had come flooding back with startling clarity.

"Are you staying here tonight George?" asked his mother in a small voice.

"I don't know Mum," said George "I'll see how I feel, I'm finding it difficult enough just being back here now so I don't know how I'm going to react when I see our room. I'll let you know, all right?"

Mrs. Weasley nodded and started to clear the table, while the rest of the Weasleys went off in separate directions to do their own things and grieve in their own ways. Ron continued to send Hermione leering smiles and George could see that she was very nervous so he slowly got up from the table, never taking his eyes off his younger brother, before helping Hermione up.

"Can you come with me Hermione?" asked George hopefully.

"Of course," said Hermione gratefully.

With that George walked out of the room, past Ron, never taking his eyes of his younger brother. George wrapped his arm around Hermione's shoulders and made sure that he was between her and Ron, which he knew Hermione appreciated as they exited the room together. As soon as George and Hermione had left the kitchen George felt Hermione instantly relax, as she released a breath George hadn't known she had been holding. Without warning Hermione flung herself into George's arms and hugged him tightly, burying her head into his chest, something which surprised George immensely, but also made the corners of his mouth twitch as the ghost of a smile graced his face.

"Thank you!" exclaimed Hermione gratefully, as she disengaged herself from the hug, but still kept George's arms around her "I was so scared, thank you for making me feel safe."

"Any time," said George kindly "I said I wouldn't let him hurt you and I meant it."

"I know," said Hermione smiling.

"Shall we try going up to mine and Fred's room then?" said George, before sighed heavily.

"Only if you think you're ready," said Hermione in a hushed, gentle voice.

"I don't know if I'm ready," said George, his voice wavering slightly "but like you said, the longer I leave it the harder it will get."

Hermione nodded solemnly, and with that George led her slowly but surely up the many staircases until they eventually reached the door to his and Fred's old room. Hermione squeezed George's hand with her own as she watched him tense, the emotion overtaking him momentarily.

"George," said Hermione quietly "we don't have to do this now if you don't feel up to it."

"No I want to," said George, in a slightly stubborn voice "I'm just a bit scared."

"I'm here to help you," said Hermione "I won't leave you."

George nodded slowly, and squeezed Hermione's hand before opening the door to his and Fred's room and stepping inside, closely followed by Hermione, who closed the door to give them both some privacy. George gazed around the room, silent and unmoving as all the emotions he had felt over the past twenty four hours came back to him with startling clarity and with full force. George felt the tears which started to form in his eyes and he didn't even try to stop them from falling down his cheeks as Hermione watched him worriedly, wondering if this had been too much for him to cope with so soon after his twin's death.

"George?" asked Hermione tentatively, as she moved to stand in front of him, taking both of his hands in hers, and trying to bring his eyes into focus so he would look at her "George, talk to me, please?"

Suddenly George fell to his knees at alarming speed as sobs tore through his body and tears rushed down his cheeks. Hermione, who still had a hold of George's hands allowed herself to fall to her knees as well as she pulled the heartbroken George into a tight embrace, allowing him to cry into her shoulder, his tears soaking through her shirt. Hermione's heart hurt for George, she was going through hell after losing Fred, so she couldn't even begin to imagine what George was feeling after losing his twin. George had also stayed strong for Hermione over the past twenty four hours, she knew he had; if he hadn't Ron would have got away with what he had tried on the Quidditch Pitch at Hogwarts, and Hermione knew that him staying strong had meant George had built up all the emotions he was currently releasing and she just had to be patient with him. Hermione would stay with George for as long as it took for him to release his emotions and she would stay with him as long as he wanted her around, she knew that, even now.

"It's all right George," she cooed softly "let it all out, you're safe, I'm here, I'm not going anywhere."

George didn't even seem to hear Hermione over his own heart-wrenching sobs and Hermione accepted this; she knew George needed to grieve and this was simply part of that process. Hermione allowed herself to keep rubbing circles over George's back as he cried into her shoulder, all the while whispering comforting words to the man in front of her that had once seemed so strong and full of life, but was now so broken.

Hermione did not know how long both she and George were knelt on the floor, but time passed rapidly and eventually the sky slowly began to darken as the sun set outside George's window. Eventually, after what felt like an eternity, George's sobs began to quieten as he slowly calmed down, finally building up the strength to lift his head from Hermione's shoulder, looking her in the eye, almost apologetically. Hermione took in George's dishevelled and broken appearance and smiled sadly at him. His hair was a tangled mess, falling in all directions and his eyes were bloodshot and red, while his cheeks were stained with dried tears. Hermione's heart cracked all over again for the man before her as she took his hands in hers.

"I'm sorry Hermione," said George, his voice hoarse from crying.

"You don't need to apologise George," said Hermione kindly "it's understandable that you've had this reaction."

"I feel embarrassed you've seen me in this state," admitted George, his voice wavering with tears again.

"Don't be embarrassed," said Hermione kindly "I don't mind honestly. Now how about we talk about everything?"

"That's sounds like a good idea," said George, pulling a handkerchief out of the pocket of his jeans and wiping his tears away before blowing his nose loudly.

"Shall we go and sit on your bed then?" asked Hermione gently, trying not to push George into something he wasn't ready for.

George nodded slowly before getting up, stretching his stiff legs and helping Hermione up as well. Together, their fingers entwined, they walked to George's bed, which was marked with a G on the wall, and sat down, still holding hands. Hermione didn't know where to begin and George was simply looking down at his hands, embarrassment evident in his features caused by his breakdown.

"Tell me everything," said Hermione slowly, choosing her words carefully "everything you feel, good or bad, and don't sugar coat it, I want to know everything, we need to be honest with each other if we're going to help each other. Please George, you can trust me, I promise you, I want to help you, I really do, I'm not going to leave you. I know you feel more alone now than you ever have, but I'm here to help you. Tell me everything you're feeling and everything that has ever made you feel like that, please? Nothing will leave this room."

George considered what Hermione had said, with downcast eyes and a broken heart, and he simply realised that he could trust the girl sat next to him; she had been there for him over the last twenty four hours and he believed that she would continue to be there for him when he needed her in the future; after all, Hermione Granger didn't break her promises. With that in mind, George took a deep and shuddering breath, aware that tears were still present in his heart and mind as he brought his head up, so his eyes were level with Hermione's kind and compassionate ones.

"I just feel so incomplete," George managed to choke out as a tear fell down his cheek "I'm nothing without Fred, it's always been Fred and George and now I'm just George and I don't know if I can do it without him."

"Of course you can," breathed Hermione gently "it's going to be hard, of course it is, you and Fred were inseparable, but it will get easier and you will be able to carry on without him, I promise. Besides he might not be here physically but really you're never without him are you? You have your memories of him, the same as I do, and he's always in your heart, he'll always be that voice in your head guiding you, so he's with you George, even though you don't see him."

"I feel like I let him down," said George sadly "I feel like I should have been able to stop that wall from falling on him, like I should have protected him from it, laid my own life down in place of his if necessary."

"Don't say that George," said Hermione in a horrified voice "please!"

"Why not?" asked George, in a hurt voice "it's true, Fred was always the better twin, always more headstrong and confident, I'm just George, just Fred's sidekick, the person that was never confident enough to make friends on his own, why did I have to live and he had to die? I should have died with him or instead of him."

"George please," begged Hermione, almost in tears herself "don't talk like this, you're scaring me, please, I can't lose you as well!"

"Name me one thing I did without Fred, Hermione," challenged George in a resigned voice "please, show me I'm not just his sidekick."  
"You never were," said Hermione truthfully "I always saw you as George and Fred as Fred, you're two completely different people, I've never understood why people treat you like you're one entity because you're not. No matter what happens you're two separate people to me, you each have your own personalities and you mean as much to me as Fred did, you were there for me on countless occasions as well, don't you remember?"

George shook his head stubbornly, but Hermione didn't mind as she understood that the grief he was feeling had clouded his mind entirely, meaning that he couldn't focus on anything else at that moment in time.

"The Yule Ball," said Hermione, in a distant voice "remember that? I'd got dumped by Viktor and yelled at by most of the Gryffindor house, and to top it off, Ron had tried to kiss me again. Fred had seen everything that had happened and made sure I was all right, made sure he punched Ron, stopped me from crying, the usual, but then he got called back to the dance floor by Angelina, I still have no idea why he went with her."

"Because Viktor had already asked you," said George shortly "he tried to escape Angelina all night but she was relentless."

"Anyway I told him to go, not wanting to ruin his night," continued Hermione "he went but felt guilty, I could see it, then do you remember what happened?"

"We danced," said George, his eyes glazing over.

"We did," said Hermione "you found me and told me you couldn't leave a beautiful witch like me on my own when there was a dance going on, so we danced. I have no idea where your date was, come to think of it, I never saw you with anyone for most of the night, but we danced and I felt fantastic George, I'd had such a horrible night up to that point until first Fred, and then you, had managed to cheer me up and make me feel beautiful when I felt at my lowest. I was so glad I got to dance with you that night."

"But Fred was still involved in that night," said George sadly "I can't do anything without him."  
"Yes you can George," said Hermione insistently "and just because he was involved in that night doesn't change the moments you and I shared does it? You were the one that made me feel like the centre of the universe that night, Fred looked after me, but it was _you_ that made me feel like the most important person in the whole of existence."

"Really?" asked George, shocked, as pictures of himself and Hermione dancing flooded his mind.

"Yes," said Hermione kindly "and if you want another example, there was the time Fred was in detention in my fifth year and I came into the Common Room scared and upset because Malfoy had called me a Mudblood and I'd only just narrowly been able to avoid Ron in the corridor. I never told you what had happened with Ron, only the bits with Malfoy, but you still comforted me, still made me laugh, and you must have guessed something was wrong because for some reason you wouldn't leave me alone with Ron."

"Yeah I'd guessed something was wrong but didn't like to ask," said George, looking down "I'm sorry I never asked."

"It's all right," said Hermione gently "I just hope those two examples show you that you as well as Fred, meant an awful lot to me. You're different from Fred, George, trust me, and you will be all right in time."

"I just miss him so much," said George, his eyes tearing up again.

"I know," said Hermione, bringing George closer to her "so do I, but we have each other now."

"I know, I'm so glad you're hear Hermione," said George gratefully "but at the same time I feel guilty because Fred never got to spend more time with you and never got to tell you how he felt, and I'm getting to spend all this extra time with you."

"You don't need to feel guilty," said Hermione "it's not your fault Fred died and I'm sure wherever he is, he isn't blaming you, he's probably telling you to cheer up. I'm sure he's probably happy we're grieving together, we both have unique memories of Fred that no one else does, so he probably brought us together with his spirit somehow, knowing that we would understand each other."

"I suppose you're right," said George, his voice stronger now "thank you for listening Hermione."

"No problem," said Hermione kindly, enveloping George in a hug "do you mind if I just go and freshen up in the bathroom? I won't be long, I'll come straight back."

"How long will you be?" asked George, in an unsure and vulnerable voice.

"Ten minutes at the most," said Hermione, smiling.

George nodded, instantly feeling alone again when Hermione's hand left his as she stood up and exited the room. In an effort to distract himself from the loneliness he was feeling, George glanced at his watch, noting that it was quite late at night, and how the tiredness caused by the rush of emotions he had expressed over the day had suddenly hit him.

"Miss you Freddie," George said to the empty room and the empty bed across from him "I'll look after her for you, I promise."

With that, George allowed himself to settle into a more comfortable position as he sat on his bed waiting for Hermione to return. The minutes passed slowly for George, and with each second he became more aware of the crushing solitude that was now part of his life without Fred, and this scared him. After what seemed like an eternity, George glanced at his watch, noticing that about twenty minutes had passed since Hermione's departure; something which made George worry. George knew, even with his mind clouded by grief, that Hermione was never late for anything, no matter what it was, so the fact that she had said she would be back after ten minutes and twenty minutes had passed, was enough to make George concerned. George was contemplating whether or not he should go and make sure Hermione was all right, when suddenly he head a bang come from the floor above him, which made the decision for him; he was going to find Hermione.

George rushed out of his room and paused for a second on the landing, listening for any further noises and trying to decide which way to go first. George decided the best thing to do was to investigate the source of the bang he had heard, seeing as the bathroom was on the floor above his room, so he set off towards the stairs and walked slowly up them, taking his time to be quiet so that he could hear any small noises. When he got to the top of the stairs George rounded a corner and was confronted with a horrifying scene which made him furious. Hermione was lying on the floor crying, a bruise forming over one of her eyes while Ron was towering over her, his wand pointing at her, as he touched her arms and shoulders in a way which George didn't like at all, as it made Ron's sinister intentions towards the vulnerable witch perfectly clear.

"Get away from her Ron," said George in a stern voice as he walked towards Hermione "I don't want to hurt you but I will if I have to."

"This doesn't concern you George," sneered Ron.

"It does and you know it," snarled George "I promised Hermione I wouldn't let you hurt her, I'm here to protect her, now step away from her."

"Hermione knows I'll get what I want eventually," leered Ron, touching Hermione's arm as she flinched away from him "especially now her little protector isn't here anymore to keep an eye on me."

George growled with anger as he watched Ron grinning maliciously at Hermione who was sobbing hysterically on the floor. Before George could stop himself he had grabbed the collar of Ron's shirt and smashed him into the wall, using all his strength to hold him there, before punching Ron solidly in the nose.

"You're lucky I'm not Fred," growled George as he dropped a shocked Ron to the floor "he would have murdered you if he had been here to see this; that you can be sure of. You can also be sure that if you touch her again, or make her uncomfortable in any way whatsoever, I won't hesitate to make you suffer the pain you deserve and more for the years of hurt you've put her through. Now leave."

Ron scurried away almost instantly without a backwards glance, as George knelt next to a trembling Hermione, grasping her hand in his while whispering comforting words to her. Once Hermione's trembling had subsided George picked her up in his arms, allowing her to grasp hold of his shirt in a vice like grip, as he carried her back to his room and laid her down on the bed, before hugging her close to his chest.

"What did he do?" asked George, almost dreading the answer.

Hermione continued to cry against George's chest as he held her tight, unsure of what else to do; he couldn't heal her eye until she had stopped crying so it was just a case of letting her cry all the tears that had built up.

"I was just walking back to your room and he just appeared," said Hermione fearfully, between sobs "he backed me into a corner and tried to kiss me, I pushed him away, told him I didn't want it and he knew that, threatened to hex him and then he hit me, telling me he would get what he wanted eventually and I should just accept it. He had his wand out and I didn't know what he was going to do and then you came. Thank you for saving me George, I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't."

"I promised I would keep you safe," reiterated George, holding the crying witch closer "and I meant it."

"Can I stay here tonight?" asked Hermione nervously "I don't want to be alone."

"Course you can," said George, a happier tone to his voice "I don't want to be alone either."

"I'm afraid I don't have any nightclothes," said Hermione bashfully "they're all in my room and I don't want to go back there yet."

George let a small smile grace his features, he didn't know what had made him smile, but he presumed it was something to do with Hermione, the strongest which he knew, being embarrassed and blushing in his presence. George got up off his bed and walked to his wardrobe, looking inside for something to lend Hermione and finding an old Gryffindor Quidditch t-shirt, which was a bit small for him, but would still be massive on Hermione.

"You can borrow this if you want," said George, throwing Hermione the shirt "I'm just going to go and get changed, is that all right? You can lock the door and charm it so only I can open it if you want, I will literally be two minutes."

Hermione nodded nervously, something which didn't go unnoticed by George, who wrapped his arms protectively around her small form in a reassuring way that told Hermione he genuinely cared about her.

"I promise you'll be all right," said George gently "I'll lock and charm the door from the outside for you."

Hermione nodded as George left, still nervous, but much more reassured when she could hear his voice murmuring charms from the other side of the door. Hermione used George's absence to change into the Quidditch t-shirt he had given her, and it made her smile with how comfortable it was, and how it smelt faintly of George's aftershave, something which she found inexplicably reassuring as she climbed into George's bed and under the duvet, just as she heard George's voice murmuring charms once again.

"Thank you for the shirt," said Hermione smiling as George entered the room in his nightclothes "it's very comfortable."

"No problem," said George yawning widely, causing Hermione to do the same "keep it if you like."

"I think I will," said Hermione, as George climbed into his bed next to her and lay down before wrapping his arms around her.

Hermione snuggled down into George's embrace, wiping the last remnants of her tears away, and wincing as she touched the bruise over her right eye. George noticed the gasp she emitted and glanced at her in confusion, before gasping himself and passing her a pot of thick cream.

"Here, it'll help," said George gently "I promise, and I'm sorry about Ron."

"It's not your fault," said Hermione, spreading cream over her eye and sighing in relief before handing the pot back to George.

Once again Hermione settled into George's arms and both of them rapidly began to feel sleep take over them, hoping for a night's sleep like the one they had had the previous night, free of nightmares and simply peaceful and relaxing.

* * *

**So what did you think? Like I said, I'm really enjoying writing this story, as well as the FredxHermione story I'm writing as well, and I alternate uploading chapters for each of them. **

**Anyway let me know what you think and I'll be back soon.**


End file.
